Zoldyck Assassin
by XxUzumaki45xX
Summary: Having seen his one and only friend blow up himself up, Killua finds himself in a new and different world. Where assassins are a norm and the weak perish, will he be able to live up to his mentor's wishes? Will he also be able to save the world from chaos and save a certain twelve year old boy while he is at it? Find out and follow Killua on his quest for world peace.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Hello writers and readers this will be my first crossover/fanfic in the history of crossovers/fanfics. Hope you all enjoy this story. I came across this story as there was a lack of Hunter x Hunter and Akame Ga Kiru crossovers that have Killua having already achieved godspeed and so on. Unfortunately, it only centers around Killua, so no Gon in this story. Well, onto the story.**

 ***** _'thinking'_

 _*_ "Talking"

* **Technique**

 **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Akame Ga Kiru. All content and characters belong to it's respective owners.**

As Killua was racing towards Gon's location he heard…

BOOM!

...

BOOM!

...

BOOM!

' _One of them is doing that.'_

' _Gon!'_

Killua was at full speed headed for the direction of the constant eerie noise followed by the loud booming sound. When he got there, Killua saw a silhouette that looked nothing like the person he'd once known, swinging a fist, bloodied from countless punches, downward toward the skull of an already broken Pitou…

" **Jan, ken…"** Boom!

...for the final shattering blow.

Gon stood up and stood in silence for a few seconds before speaking.

"Kite...I finished the job the way you taught me to. So…"

Gon began to hunch over from the sadness of the loss of Kite. Tears began to pour down unnoticed by Killua.

"Gon, is that you?" Asked Killua.

Gon turns around to see his friend Killua standing there looking at him in awe.

"Killua…"

Having seen Gon's appearance, Killua immediately thought of Bisky. But he realized the difference at once.

' _Bisky's appearance changed, but there wasn't a massive increase in the aura contained within her. And in Bisky's case, she was merely reverting to her original form. But Gon's done the opposite! How many years! More than ten? Decades? This would have been the result of years of endless training. What price did he have to pay to obtain so much aura?_

Just then, Pitou's body began to rise on its own, **terpsichora** already having been activated.

Killua's eyes widened as he took notice of this and sprung into action in order to save gon from the threat. However, Pitou was already well on her way towards Gon aiming to kill him. Killua got there in time only to notice that Gon's arm had been ripped off. Pitou's headless body began to tumble and roll away from the duo. Killua was in shock while Gon was just staring off into space with lifeless eyes. As Pitou was readying herself for another attack, in less than a fraction of a second, shorter than a blink of the eye, Killua heard Gon speak.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt. I'm not trying to be tough. I'm kind of happy… I finally get to be the same as Kite was then."

' _Gon...'_

"I feel like I've redeemed some."

Gon punched Pitou square in the face launching her into the air and jumping up to grab hold of his severed arm.

"Uwaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Gon shot down and impaled Pitou with his arm right in her abdomen.

' _You can have my right arm.'_

 **(A/N:** I do not know if I spelled this correctly, so don't shark me on this one, or the future ones either. **)**

" **Sai shou kuuu…"** blood started to swirl and form a spherical barrier, until it finally forms a giant sphered janken. Killua immediately took notice as to what Gon was doing.

"Gon!" Killua yelled.

' _It's time for you to sleep too.'_

"Stop...You can't! If you keep using this power, what will happen to you?"

" **Jan."** The big ball suddenly spiked and got a bit bigger.

" **Ken."** Gon's janken got even bigger this time.

"GON!" yelled Killua.

Gon stood up and turned around, sadness struck his face, as the final blow was released and the explosion took over a large area of the forest.

"Ugh." Killua moaned as he sat up from the position he was in.

"What happened?" He looked around to notice he was in some forest under a tree on a distant hill. Noting his surroundings, he remembered the events that took place before he miraculously woke up from the blast.

"Gon!" Killua immediately stood up and began looking around. He decided it was best that he look for his air headed friend. He began to walk around after having activated his **En.**

' _My En could really use some work, actually almost all my advanced nen techniques could use some work. This is bad, I don't sense him anywhere. Did an enemy take him out, or was he picked up by an ally. If that was the case I wouldn't be in this situation. So where could he be?_

Just then, Killua felt a tingle of aura, but at the same time it felt different. Without so much as a bat of an eye, Killua dodged a the swipe of an unknown beast. Killua got a good look at his attacker and noticed it wasn't like anything he has seen before. The Danger Beast stood easily over 40 feet and had dark brown skin. Accompanied with red eyes, claws, and two mahogany-like appendages with no actual known purpose.

"Tsk, you're in the way!" Yelled Killua. He jumped and close the gap between it's head and himself within an instant. Clenching his fist, he uppercutted the Earth Dragon and in one hit knocked the beast out.

"Here I was thinking you'd be worth my time." Killua started to loosen his muscles and rolled his shoulders.

"Well aren't you a strong little kid." Said a stranger appearing from the trees.

' _What? How did I not sense his presence. He must be trained in nen to be able to do that!'_

"Who are you?" Asked Killua. Taking a few steps towards his unappreciated onlooker.

"That is of no concern to you. The one thing that does concern you, is death!" yelled the mysterious man as he sped towards killua in a burst of instantaneous speed. Too bad it wasn't instantaneous for our little assassin. Just as the man was about to cleave the kid with his sword, Killua vanishes from sight only to appear behind him.

"Ne, I thought you would be more of a challenge?" Asked Killua. The man shifted uncomftorably at the position he was in. Killua's nails sharpened and rested on the man's neck, drawing some blood.

"So, either you answer my question as to who you are and what you are doing,or I slit your throat. It's up to you." threatened Killua. He suddenly laugh quietly, Killua narrowing his eyes in response.

"You got me, you got me. I was just seeing if you were worth the talk. And I have to say, my were you worth the gamble."

"Quit stalling and tell me who you are!" yelled Killua.

"Fine, fine. As you wish, young master. I am not only the reason you are here, but I am also known as the first emperor to have created the teigu. Now, I know you have no knowledge of what I speak, but I can assure you that all will be known in time."

"What do you mean you are the reason I am here?" questioned Killua. Killua began to withdraw his hand but was still cautious of this suspicious old man.

"I mean you are no longer in the world you used to have known. Now, you have been pulled into a different universe by me."

Killua's eyes widened and narrowed once more. Taking a step back, and getting ready to attack the man once again.

"Cut the crap old man!" Killua lunged towards the old man, only for the latter to have done exactly what Killua had done to him. Killua widened his eyes in shock as he actually missed the man he thought to be slow as a turtle.

"Now, now, we don't want to go overestimating ourselves now do we?" taunted the first emperor. Killua turned around to see the old man sitting down with a smile on his wrinkly face. "It seems you are capable of evading me, when I am using a 1/25th of my actual speed." Killua's eyes widened in realization as to how inferior he was to the old man in front of him.

"Let's see you say that again after this!" yelled killua as aura started to surround his body.

" **Denkou Sekka!"** Yelled Killua as a blue haze surrounded his body as well as electricity. His hair spiked up more than usual and each strand and lock had a thunderbolt look to it.

"Hoooh! Gotta hand it to you kid, even if I were to go full speed at you I wouldn't be able to match your speed." As soon as he finished that sentence, Killua disappeared and within a millisecond electrocuted the man before him, holding back only to interrogate the man.

"I will only ask you this once more, where am I truly? And who are you old man?"

"I am telling you the truth, and to prove it I have this young boy here. I assume he is the one you were looking for, the name is Gon, right?" Killua's eyes widened instantly not only at having found his friend, but the state he was in. It seemed like he was charred by something and had brown skin, or what was left of it. He also seemed to have shrunk down in size. To most it was obvious it was over for the young boy, but Killua denied it.

"Gon, hurry up and wake up. Hah, quit playing and wake up. Wake up, dammit!" cried Killua as he fell on his knees.

"I witnessed his battle with the cat-looking alien. He put up a good fight." The first emperor tensed as the atmosphere changed and the temperature around him dropped intensely.

"What are you doing with him, you old man?" asked Killua his eyes showing of that dark side him having been unleashed.

"Now, I have done nothing to harm this young boy. Although, it would help calm me down if you could not flare your killing intent at me like that. I will explain everything in due time, but you have to believe that I chose you for a reason." explained the first emperor.

"So, spit it out already!"

"First, it is true, you are in a different universe. As to how you are in a different universe will remain to be unknown. For now, just know that you have a world you need to save if you ever want to return to your world. Second, as I have mentioned before, I am the first emperor of this world, where in my time I created the teigu so that the world and my empire could benefit from them. Instead, the empire has used them to control the world and has thrown it into chaos. Thus, why have called upon your assitance from a distant world. Following me so far?" asked the old man. Killua nodded finally willing to believe the man sitting before him.

"So what exactly are teigu?" asked Killua as he deactivated his **Kanmuru** and sat in a similar position to the old man.

"First and foremost, they are powerful weapons wielded by warriors of a certain level of strength. Not only does the user have to be on a certain level of strength, but the weapon has choose the user itself. The user cannot go and force the teigu upon himself." Second, they are made of danger beasts. Like the one you singlehandedly took down. Although, much rarer and stronger of course."

"I see, it makes sense, but is there anything else I should know about these strange weapons?" asked Killua as he stood up assuming the talk was soon about to come to an end.

"Actually, yes there is more you should know. For now, I will grant you one teigu that will allow you to save this world, of course at your current level of strength you won't be able to wield it." said the first emperor.

"Haah! You've got to be kidding me, more training? Well, it's not like I wasn't going to train more!" complained Killua.

"Well, would you like to know what your teigu will allow you to do?"

"YES!" Responded Killua with stars in his eyes.

"Well, once you're able to use it you will know, until then here it is!"

The old man tossed Killua a cape with a cloak that has three magatama on each side of the collar. As well as Nine Magatama and a spiral with a line going through it on the back. **(Who can guess what this teigu alludes to?)**

"Huuh? Hey, old man, what is this suppose to be?" asked Killua. Only to find the old man having disappeared having left a note. You can wear it at all times, when you need to use it just channel your aura into it, and it will activate. His eyes fell upon the corpse of his best friend Gon. Killua's eyes were downcast and he decided that he had to get back. So, he'd be able to wish Gon back to life. He picked up Gon, and began making his way towards the first thing he saw, the empire itself.

' _I can only hope that you will be able to use that teigu before the time of reformation comes my young assassin.'_

As, Killua made his way towards the gate, he got some odd stares from passerby due to the fact that he was holding a lifeless corpse on his back like it was nothing.

' _What are you all looking at, huh?'_ Thought Killua as he made his way toward on of the citizens.

"Excuse me miss, but would you happen to know where I can find and bury my friend here?"

"Oh, that would be down at the cemetery." Answered the old woman.

' _Obviously, but where is it you blockhead?'_ thought an irritated Killua.

"Would you happen to know where I can find this place?"

Just take this road all the way down to that marketplace; make a right on the intersection, go down all the way to the hotsprings; make a left, and it should be somewhere down towards that area.

"Thank you very much!" said Killua.

' _Time to put you somewhere I can find you at the end of this.'_

After Killua buried Gon he just sat and stared at his grave for what seemed like and was hours. Stormclouds started to form over the empire as it started to pour. Killua thought back to the Hunter exam, the spiders, Greed Island, and finally the chimera ants. He thought back to Gon, in his adult like state.

' _Gon!'_ thought Killua as he started to cry from the sadness and pain pent up this whole time.

"You better get training so you can use that teigu, kid." said the first emperor softly.

"I know, I know, but why did it have to be like this?" Killua asked desperately.

"Sometimes, it's better not to think about 'what if' and instead think about 'what now'. You have a future ahead of you where that 'what if' can be a 'what now'. You just have to save this world from destruction. The rest will be up to you." explained the man sagely. Killua gazed at the man's fading form. "This will be our last encounter, I will see you at the end of this, successful or not, but I will see to it that you return nonetheless. Just make sure not to commit suicide, kid. Well, see you later and best of luck." Having finally disappeared from existence, Killua stood up with his eye shadowed by his hair. He gazed up at the sky with a new look of determination.

 **"Denkou Sekka!"** Yelled Killua as he shot through the empire in an instant. As he was running through the forest, he began to think to himself and promised something.

'Gon, I will save this world and definitely will bring you back to life!'

 **So, how was that for a First Chapter? Also, this is around the time where pretty much all of Night Raid are around the same age as Killua. With the exception of Najenda of course. Also, for those of you that don't know what Killua's teigu is, you will soon find out. I am pretty sure most of you know what it is. Anyway, drop a review if you liked it so far. Constructive criticism is allowed, although I am sure it won't turn out like this all the time. 'Til next time, XxUzumakixX45 Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hey guys. Don't want to keep you too long, so let's get on with the story shall we?**

*"speaking _"_

 _*'thinking'_

 _*_ **technique**

 **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Akame Ga Kiru. All content and characters belong to their respective owners.**

"2, 345...2,346...2,347!" Killua was currently training in the very same forest he appeared on. He realized he couldn't even activate his teigu meaning he had a long way to go if he wanted to even be able to have it activated for a while. Killua's training regime was simple. 2,000 laps around the empire, 2,500 squats, 3,000 push-ups, 3,500 handstand push-ups, and 4,000 pull ups. That wasn't even the main part of his training. Next, he would begin his nen training. He would practice the four major principles of nen before moving onto the more advanced techniques. The four principles being **Ten, Zetsu, Ren,** and **Hatsu. (A/N:** I am not going to bother explaining these as you should already know what they all mean and what they all do when used. Same goes for the advanced techniques **)** Killua would spend hours upon hours in the state of Ten. Afterwards, moving on to Zetsu, and causing constant damage to himself by sparring with civilians. He had to admit, that hurt like nothing before, hence why he sparred only with civilians. This would allow him to get used to damage without nen. He would practice ren as he would go through his physical attacks. On some days of his physical training he would have ren active. He would then move onto Hatsu where he would practice his lightning in order to increase his capacity. That way he wouldn't have to constantly recharge. While also aiming to create new techniques with his unique nen ability.

Moving onto advanced nen techniques, Killua would like almost all nen users practice using gyo with his eyes. Aiming to maintain this state for as long as possible. All the while, when practicing In, where he doesn't have to stop the aura flow, making it difficult to maintain as well for a long period of time. One of the more important ones, in Killua's case, is the strengthening of his En. That way he would not only increase the range but also the potency and effectiveness of his nen detector. Noting to himself to not let a situation with the First Emperor to happen again.

' _Sly old man.'_

After having stole a couple of swords from a tailor, of course unnoticed, Killua began to practice Shu. He would practice on and on for hours slicing tree branches and eventually rocks! Another technique that he must practice in his opinion is ken as it is difficult to maintain for a long period of time. Not really paying much attention to Ko as he is a transmuter and not an enhancer. Nonetheless, he still wanted to be able to perform decently in this area. The hardest being Ryu, as not only are you maintaining the aura around your body, but you are also concentrating most of it to one part of your body.

Killua would practice these for days, weeks, months on end. Finally after about half a year he decided he was ready to attempt to activate his teigu. Slipping on the coat, he began to meditate before finally channelling his aura into the coat. At first he began to feel a sensation, and when he did, his body was surrounded in a black aura with the magatama having glowed red. Along with this a staff suddenly appeared at his side. Much to his surprise, there were floating goudamas surrounding him as well. **(A/N:** black like-spheres that have and elemental change in nature of more than four elements, fire, water, etc. **)** He noticed his staff was made of the same black substance as these goudamas. Lastly, he felt a tingly sensation in his eyes. **(A/N:** For those of you that don't know yet, sage of the six paths from Naruto. As for those of you who have no idea what that is, just look it up on google. Instead of having to follow the whole series. **)**

"So, what now?" mused Killua as he took an experimental swing of the staff. He began to walk forward and noticed he was much faster and just traveled 5 miles in just a few steps. To say he was astounded was definitely an understatement.

' _If I were to use_ _ **kanmuru**_ _with this teigu, I would be unrivalled in speed!'_ thought a baffled Killua.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Killua. Before he was able to experiment any further, he began to feel weak. He jell onto one knee and deactivated his teigu.

' _Huh? What's happening to m-'_ Killua had fainted from the exhaustion of using his teigu for too long. Too long being a mere 15 seconds.

**2 HOURS LATER**

As his eyes fluttered open he took notice of his surroundings. He sat up and noticed it was well past nightfall.

' _I must have passed out from using that teigu. Tsk and I only used it for a mere 15 seconds. Is this all I can do?'_ thought Killua frustratedly. He stood up and dusted himself off. ' _Well, before I continue training, I better go pay my respects to Gon.'_ He began to jog back to the capital.

' _Gon, I am sorry I couldn't have been there sooner. If only I was there to stop you from doing what you did. Things could've been different.'_ Killua then remembered what the old man had told him.

 _"Sometimes, it's better not to think about 'what if' and instead think about 'what now'. You have a future ahead of you where that 'what if' can be a 'what now'._ Killua having been renewed with a new determination set out for training instead of resting with only one thought in mind.

' _I must get as strong as possible as soon as possible!'_ He began jumping from rooftop to rooftop starting his training with 4,000 laps, deciding to up his training in order to be able to use his teigu for a good amount of time.

Killua was huffing and puffing from the amount of training he was able to complete. He just finished training in Hatsu and was taking a rest before he would begin with the advanced techniques.

~TIME SKIP: 4 YEARS LATER KILLUA: 16 YEARS OLD~

Killua was currently training in a mountainous area known to harbor the fiercest of beasts that he had yet to kill.

"8,431...8,432...8,433…" He was currently doing handstand push-ups. All the while having ren active at the time. It's been awhile since Killua had last activated his teigu. Last time he activated, he was able to maintain that form for about five minutes. A drastic improvement from his first attempt. He also discovered that abilities that came with the teigu. One of the abilities being able to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people known as the Deva Path. Next up is the Asura Path, which grants the user the ability to summon any weapon that they can think of that currently exists within their knowledge of weaponry. **(A/N:** I did not want to actually make Killua be able to grow appendages on his body with a scorpion like blade tail. Cannot see that happening and wouldn't look too good in my opinion, so I changed it up a bit. **)** With the next path being the Human Path, the user is able to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's body and yanking his/her soul out inevitably killing the victim. The Animal Path grants the user to be able to summon any animal to the user's location, so long as the user has killed the beast already and has placed a marker on it. All beasts are essentially immortal. The next path is known as the Preta Path, where the user is able to absorb any attack that has aura contained within it, as well as any attack that has a combustive force to it. The last and sixth path is known as the Naraka Path. This allows the user for interrogation and restoration. Interrogation due to the fact that the user summons the king of hell. The user begins to question them and if they lie, their life force and soul will essentially be ripped out and kept within the head. If told the truth, they would be spared although very exhausted. Restoration due to the fact that anybody that happens to be damaged or killed can instantly be repaired or revived by the king of hell.

' _Now if only I could increase the duration of which it lasts, I will be fine. Though, why can't I use_ _ **kanmuru**_ _with it? It's a weapon isn't it? Though, it probably makes sense that I cannot use it with the teigu. Since it does require my aura in order to be even maintained.'_ The fact that Killua was unable to combine **kanmuru** with his teigu disappointed him greatly. Though, it led him to start to develop a new technique that would surpass **kanmuru** itself. He named it **Mugen Hayasa** , which translated means infinite speed. Mugen Hayasa although grants the user to move as if time seemed to stop, burns up all of Killua's aura in a very short time, leaving Killua vulnerable for the cooldown time. Which is why Killua has never used and will proceed to only use it when the situation calls for it. As he finished his training, he has begun to think back to the group of assassins called Night Raid within the capital that have begun to rise along with the revolutionary army. Deciding it was time he joined in the executions of royal officials he would finally begin his quest for world peace today! As he was heading back to the capital he caught sight of a caravan that was about to be devoured by an Earth Dragon. He reacted in a split-second and cut the beast in half with his elucidator. **(A/N:** Could not think of a better name for the sword, and honestly why not? **)** Instantly taking out the beast.

 _'Still a pushover of a danger beast I see'_ thought Killua arrogantly. The men from the caravan opened their eyes to see they were still alive and well. Their eyes widened at the sight of the Danger Beast, and even more so that this teen had taken it down in one swipe.

"That was amazing!" One of the men said.

"You actually took a Danger Beast down single-handedly!" Exclaimed the other man.

"Wasn't that hard, I've done the same when I was twelve, no biggie."

The men began to sweat drop at the boy's bragging. Killua then turned to look at the old men.

"By the way, what were you guys thinking coming out here unguarded!" shouted Killua.

"Well, we just had to get away from that disgusting place, no way would we stay there!" explained one of the other men.

"If you are wise, I suggest you turn away from the capital kid, that place is dangerous and will only bring you misfortune." said the other man.

"Don't worry about me, I know all about that wretched capital. That's exactly why I have decided to rid the capital of their officials and the emperor himself." said Killua darkly as the men began to back up from the bit of killing intent leaking from Killua. "Just joking, man you guys sure need to lighten up you know! Haha!"

The men began to sweat drop once more at Killua's antics. They exchanged looks before thanking the kid and continuing on their way to who knows where they are headed. Killua turned after watching the caravan leave and decided it was time for him to head out as well.

' _As if I am joking, just you wait, you will come back only to see the capital having been completely changed!'_ thought Killua darkly once more. As he entered the capital he took notice of a brown-haired boy being thrown out of the military barracks employment center.

' _This should be interesting.'_

"What was that about? Why not test me out?" asked the boy.

"Don't be ridiculous! Due to the recession, we're flooded with applicants… There are limits as to how many we can hire!" Exclaimed the man.

"Oh, Really?"

"If you get it, scram, you damned brat!"

' _Kid shouldn't try so hard. If he's naive enough to believe that making it into the army is an accomplishment, then I wouldn't mind electrocuting some sense into him!'_ thought and irritated Killua.

"Hi!" exclaimed a blonde busty woman behind Tatsumi.

"Hmm?" Tatsumi mused as he turned to look at the mysterious women.

"Something seems to be troubling you, young man! Want a lady to lend a hand?"

Tatsumi immediately became flustered and ogled her breasts. Killua took notice of this and facepalmed himself mentally.

' _Great naive and a pervert. Kami, what were you thinking?'_

 _'S-So this is the imperial capital...'_ thought a euphoric Tatsumi.

"What's wrong with you?" asked the blondie. Drawn by dreams of making it to the capital, you came all the way from the country?"

"How did you know that?"

"I knew at once. If you've lived in the capital long enough, you can identify outsiders. Anyway… I know a quick way to get hired for government services."

"Seriously?"

' _More like you're seriously going to believe her? More naive than I thought you'd be. Guess I won't have to electrocute you , hehe. Good luck.'_ thought killua as he began to walk away from the scene.

Killua walked into the bar, and sat at one of the tables. He observed the place and noticed that the same kid he saw get thrown out, was sitting there dazed and obviously waiting for a certain someone. Someone that was not going to bother coming back.

' _So far, I have got pervert, naive, and gullible. This kid is not going to very surprising when it comes to battle, that much is for sure._ Killua took a gulp of his drink and began to walk to over to the kid to tell him he has been played.

"Hey kid, you should probably head out now." suggested Killua.

"No, I am waiting for someone!" responded Tatsumi.

*Sigh* "Sorry to break it to you kid, but that girly is not coming back. You've been robbed, honestly what is with you? You don't go trusting people left and right.

"I'm afraid he's right, kid, you have been swindled." agreed the bartender.

…

"Eh?" Tatsumi's face paled. "Huh?! Th-That's Fraud! I'm reporting her!"

"When it was really your fault that you were played?" asked Killua. Tatsumi instantly realized the position he was in was wide-eyed and teary-eyed at his situation. Just then, Killua walked up to him and handed him a bag of gold that was twice the size of his.

"Just because I feel bad I am going to supply you with your needs, you should be more careful next time kid." stated Killua. Before Tatsumi even had time to thank the kid, he disappeared from sight.

"Huh, wasn't he just here?" asked a confused Tatsumi.

"You should take that kid's advice. You won't get very far with what you are doing right now? I'd give you another two days before you would have ended up dead." the man said.

"S-Seriously? Isn't that a bit harsh old man?"

"Well, we're closing unless you'd like to buy another drink."

Tatsumi shook his head and made his way for the door. He began to walk down the street, deep in thought about that the kid said, and how he was able to get more money than him!

' _He must be really strong!'_

"Well, might as well get an inn for tonight. Thanks to this money, I'll be able to make it through this whole month!" shouted Tatsumi happily. As he turned the corner and headed for the bridge he caught sight of the very same white-haired boy that had helped him earlier.

' _Wh-What?! Was that seriously all the money he had?!_ thought Tatsumi as he made his way towards the little assassin

"Hey! Hello! What is with you, are you deaf?! Hell-"

"What?! What do you want?!" Shouted an aggravated Killua as he stood up.

"Was that money you gave to me all you had?" Tatsumi asked. Killua sighed furiously before replying by holding up two more bags of gold triple the size of the one he gave him earlier. Tatsumi wondered where he kept these humongous bags of gold.

"Are you serious?! What the hell man! What are you doing sleeping here like a bum, huh?!"

"You're one to talk, if it wasn't for me you'd be the bum, kid!" retorted Killua.

"You're right!" Tatsumi began to cry anime tears. Killua instantly regretted talking and began to apologize.

"Okay, okay, just-SHUT UP!" yelled Killua.

Tatsumi instantly stopped his wailing and was waiting for Killua to speak.

"I'd rather not waste my money on something as stupid as an inn. Hate to break it to you, but I have been surviving like this for a while now. Killua began to walk up to the kid, and held out his hand.

"The name is Killua, what is yours?" asked a tired Killua.

"My name is Tatsumi. You seem to be pretty strong then."

Killua nodded and proceeded to end the conversation by sitting down and closing his eyes for rest.

' _Hey, seriously, that's it?'_ thought an amused Tatsumi.

At that moment, a red wagon pulled up and a little girl came out.

"Again, my lady?" asked on of the guards.

"You know I can't help it. It's my nature." She began to walk towards to the two seemingly homeless kids.

"If you two have nowhere to sleep, would you like to stay at my home." asked the little blonde. Tatsumi decided to listen to Killua's advice and was a little skeptical of the offer the girl was giving.

"I don't have any money…" He decided to test her to see if she was up to no good. Sadly, he was still too naive.

"You guys wouldn't be sleeping here if you did, now would you?" asked the little girl.

"Lady Aria can't ignore people like you guys. You should accept her generosity." suggested the man to the left of Aria.

"What would you like to do?" asked Aria

' _Better step in before he falls into this tra-'_

"Well, I guess it's better than sleeping outside…" tatsumi replied blushing as he avoided her stare.

' _Baka! And here I was thinking you had it under control! Better follow you then, just to make sure you don't go dying on me now. *Sigh*_

"Make sure to bring your friend too!~" exclaimed Aria happily.

"Oh…! Aria's brought someone home again!" said Aria's dad.

"My, it's simply her habit!" exclaimed his wife.

"I wonder how many there have been?"

"Mother!" complained Aria.

"Th-Thank you…" Tatsumi said as he and Killua both bowed.

"I bet you both are hungry!" stated the old man.

"Thank you for taking us in!"

' _How spoiled is this brat? Does she always buy this much stuff every time she goes shopping?'_ Thought an irritated Killua.

"Her shopping is pretty intense isn't it?" thought Tatsumi out loud.

"Good job getting us into this situation you blockhead! You should've denied her offer, maybe then I wouldn't have to watch you twenty-four-seven!" whispered Killua harshly.

"What do you mean? Aria and her family are completely harmless!" retorted a confused Tatsumi.

"You haven't been around long enough to know certain things about the capital like me! Besides, last night I was out scouting the place when I-"

"What are you two whispering about over there?" asked the guard from yesterday evening.

Killua gave Tatsumi a look as if shouldering the burden of everything to him.

"We just didn't wanted Lady Aria to overhear us talk about the way she shops, ehehe." said a nervous Tatsumi.

' _Now he's a smooth talker?! What I wouldn't give to electrocute him now! I am even missing training because of him! I'll get you back!'_

"It's not just Lady Aria. All women are like this. Anyway, you two, take a look over there. Over there, you can see in the distance the imperial capital's center, the palace."

"It's huge! "Is that where the great emperor is, the one that can change a country?" asked an amazed Tatsumi. Killua wasn't as impressed but still listened with interest.

"No...It's a little different than that." The man looked out for any possible eavesdroppers before leaning in close to tell the two something secretive. "There's an emperor, but he's only a child. The prime minister controls the emperor from the shadows. And he's the reason why the country rots."

"The min-"

"Don't say anything suspicious. If anyone hears us, they'll have our heads."

' _That's to be expected, the fact that he knows of this piques my interest as to just how many willingly follow the ways of this evil empire.'_ thought Killua.

"Now take a look over there. There are also people like them in this world." explained the guard.

"Night Raid?" asked Tatsumi.  
"They're a group of assassins that's terrifying the capital. As the name suggests, they attack at night. They mainly target high-ranking executives and the capital's upper class. Make sure to prepare yourselves, just in case."

It was finally nightfall and our two heroes were currently sleeping. Well, one of them at least. He was currently sitting in a meditated position.

' _Seems like they're finally here. Although I'd rather not interfere, I have Tatsumi here to protect, so protect I will. I just hope he doesn't get too angry over what he will soon see.'_ thought Killua as he proceeded to walk towards to double doors. Tatsumi took notice of the killer intent and noticed that Killua was already preparing for battle. But, for some reason he had on a cloak, mask and had two swords strapped to his back.

"You going to ogle me all night, or are you coming along?" asked an annoyed Killua.

"You know I don't swing that way!"

"Hai, hai, let's go then you pervert."

Hey, take that back! You're a guy too!" complained Tatsumi.

"At least I have control over my urges unlike a certain someone. I saw you ogling that girl's breasts! So don't act all high and mighty!"

"You're right!" cried Tatsumi.

"We don't have time for your crying right now!" Killua proceeded to grab the boy and head out towards the one place he needs to show Tatsumi. Turning to his right, Killua noticed Night Raid standing on what seemed to be wires.

' _Dramatic appearance much'_ deadpanned Killua. ' _Looks like the battle starts here'_ he thought as he let go of Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, let me handle this. At your level, you won't be able to lay a finger on any of them." warned Killua. Tatsumi could feel the killing intent leaking of Killua like no tomorrow.

' _Been awhile since I flipped my switch'_

**Meanwhile with Night Raid**

"Hey, you guys feel that? That's no ordinary killing intent!" Yelled Lubbock. "It seems like it's coming from that guy right there."

"No matter he shall be eliminated along with the rest of them!" exclaimed Akame. She dropped down aiming for the three guards, with Bulat right behind her. The guards stopped and looked on with fear mixed with trepidation in their eyes.

"Whatever you do , don't touch that sword!" exclaimed one of the guards. They all began to charge as one of them raised their swords to slice Akame. However, she sped forwards in a burst of soundless speed, and slit the man's throat successfully. Blood began to spurt out wildly from his wound as the cursed poison began to spread throughout his body. As Bulat was threw his spear ready to finish of the man, it was caught by the same person that was leaking of potent killing intent. Both Akame and Bulat turned in time to realize the said person currently holding Bulat's spear and twirling it with ease.

' _Impossible'_ he thought. ' _How was he able to catch my spear with that much velocity put into it, and without us sensing his presence!'_

 _He's going to be challenging'_ thought an expressionless Akame.

One of the men began to realize the precarious situation they were in and began to run away in fear. A gunshot was heard and in a split-second Killua caught the bullet with ease, saving the helpless guard.

"Get out of here already!" yelled Killua.

The guard nodded and began to run in whatever direction was the opposite of Night Raid.

' _Impossible'_ this time both Akame and all of Night Raid were in awe at the speed displayed by the mysterious assassin before them. He then proceeded to walk towards Akame and Bulat.

"You can have this back." Killua said as he threw the spear with incredible strength and acceleration. Bulat knew he had to dodge or else he would be done for. He managed to dodge not before witnessing Killua appear next to it and grip it with a final blow to Bulat sending him towards Akame knocking him out. Akame caught him with a little trouble.

' _I must eliminate him, he is a threat, and must be rid of existence.'_ Akame lay Bulat down and drew her sword once more.

"So you want a duel with swords, huh? Let's see what you've got then!" Killua pulled out his elucidator and proceeded with a lunge straight for Akame's head. She blocked it, and jumped back quite a few feet.

' _Why did she jump so far back? Wait!'_ Killua thought as he looked up in time to see another bullet coming his way. He noticed it too late, and was forced to amplify his aura to send electricity to his brain in order to increase his reaction time. He succeeded and managed to cut the bullet apart. ' _If it wasn't for all those times being tortured with electricity, I don't know what would've happened to me just now.'_ thought Killua with relief. He managed to turn his gaze back to Akame, only to notice she was nowhere to be seen. ' _Agh! I let it happen again! Why does this always happen?!'_ He began to speed towards the one location he knew she was heading for.

"Don't worry Lady Aria, I will protect you from harm!" exclaimed Tatsumi. He began to take his stance against Akame, as they both lunged forward clashing swords. She then proceeded to push him and aimed for a blow to the heart. Before it reached however, Killua intervened, and was holding the blade with a cut in his hand.

"Target Eliminated, you should've blocked with your sword, not like you had room to anyway." Akame said as she withdrew her sword to watch the assassin fall to his knees and clutch his hand. She was preparing to finish off Tatsumi when Killua managed to block her with his elucidator. Akame was wide-eyed at this, as no one has ever been able to survive her Masamune. "How are you still alive? That poison should've killed you in an instant." she marveled at the sight of the assassin completely fine.

"That's too bad my body is immune to any poisons that enter my body. Though, I do have to admit, that really hurt for a cut." Killua said. Now, it's time to end this, I'm done playing games with you." Killua drew his second sword the Dark Repulser.

"Those swords wouldn't happen to be teigus would they?" Akame inquired hoping to get some answers from her target.

"Hmm, nope. These are just custom-made swords I made with the use of some rare, exotic material. As for my Teigu, I have no need to bring it forth right now, in fact even without it, I doubt I would lose against all of you at once. Now, let's end this!"

Before she could react he did a horizontal slash towards her sword with incredible acceleration. Effectively knocking the sword out of balance before she caught it to block the attack from the next attack from his Dark Repulsor. Though, it proved to be useless as the sword was knocked out of her hand. She sped towards it catching it in her palm before she took her stance once again.

' _Wow, she's pretty fast. Have got to hand it to her, she's pretty good.'_ Killua thought. She lunged forward aiming for his heart only for him to block with both swords leaning his head to the left. She began to swipe relentlessly at her opponent and end with combo with a slash to his elucidator, surprising Killua with the force used behind it. He jumped back and decided to see if she could trust her instincts as much as he had.

' _Let's see how good you really are._ ' Killua began walking in a circle after a short while he began to create after images of himself.

' _How is he doing this? I can't tell which one is him, there's too many!'_ she thought.

One of the after-images lunged forward and she prepared to slash her opponent only for it to fade.

' _What?! Behind me?!'_ Akame thought. She turned around to see another one of the Killuas coming towards her, she slashed once again, with the same result. ' _Where, where are you?'_ She turned to look behind her as the real Killua thought this to be the perfect opportunity to get her from the side as she would most likely turn around once again leaving her wide open.

Everything happened exactly as he planned it and was ready to knock the sword out of her hand only for her to fade away as well.

 _'What?! It's the same as my technique, albeit on a smaller level, who is this person?!_ Killua thought as he panicked. He then felt her appear behind him, and just as she was about to swipe down on him he managed to spin and duck while slashing at one of her legs causing a deep gash on her thigh.

' _Oh, crap, I thought she would dodge! Maybe she's not as good as I thought she was!'_ He thought. She hesitated to counter-attack due to the pain in her leg.

' _This is my chance! I'll break her guard with starburst!'_ Killua began to unleash a barrage of swipes left, right, down diagonal, horizontal, all happening in fast succession. Akame already had cuts and bruises, her sword was the only thing keeping her together. He finished his 27-hit combo with a horizontal swipe to her Masamune with both swords as he twirled. She lost her grip on the sword and it flew penetrating a nearby tree. She was on her knees and looked up at her opponent. He pointed the tip of his dark repulser towards her head.

"Just land the finishing blow already, you've proven to be a stronger opponent than me." Akame said.

"What are you talking about? I am on your guy's side, I just didn't want you killing the guards as they were innocent on the matter. As for the family themselves, I can see why you would want to "eliminate" them. Here, let me help you up, sorry about the wounds I cause you." Killua held out his hand and Akame blushed as she took notice of his well-built body and kind personality. She accepted the assistance and paid no mind to her injuries.

"Akame!" shouted Leone as she came running towards her partner and friend.

"Kill-" before Tatsumi could continue Killua put a hand on his mouth.

"Can't let you go and reveal my identity now, can I? Killua said. Killua motioned for Tatsumi to follow him to show him what he found that one night. ' _I just hope he doesn't take this too bad, I know what it is like to lose a friend, but he's lost two of them! Well, not for long, cause I will save them!'_ "Tatsumi you will not like what you see, but just don't take it too hard, okay?" Silence was Tatsumi's reply as Killua opened the door to the storage room. "Take a look, this is the true face of the empire!"

To say Tatsumi was baffled and at a loss for words was nowhere near what he was really feeling inside.

"What is this, huh?" Tatsumi asked. He walked inside and puked from the sight and smell of the bloodied and broken corpses.

"Take a look. This is the capital's darkness." Stated Leone with Akame on her shoulder. She cast a glance towards Killua. ' _To be able to wound Akame this much, and without so much as a scratch on him, he is on another level!'_

At that moment, Tatsumi took notice of the dead corpse of his friend and crush Sayo.

"Sayo? Hey, Sayo? Is that you, Sayo?"

"Is it someone you knew?" asked Leone.

Killua looked at Tatsumi with a feeling of understanding. He thought back to Gon and what happened with him. ' _Gon.'_ He continued to look on with sadness at Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, Tatsumi, is that you?" asked a certain boy in a barred cell.

Tatsumi turned only to realize that another one of his childhood friends was still alive calling out his name.

"I-Ieyasu?" Tatsumi asked in fear for his friend.

"That girl invited Sayo and me to her home. And after we ate, we lost consciousness… And when we came to, we were here… Th-that girl torchured Sayo to death!" Ieyasu cried.

"What's wrong with that?! You're all worthless hicks from the country! The same as cattle! I'm free to do whatever I want, aren't I? And that woman… Even though she was just cattle, her hair was smooth! Who does she think she is?! When I struggle with my unruly hair! She should be grateful anyone paid that much attention to her!" Aria screamed demonically.

"A demon disguised as a good samaritan. Sorry for getting in your way." Leone said.

"Eliminate." Akame responded to no one.

"Wait." Tatsumi interjected.

"Don't tell me you still want to defend her?" Leone asked quizzically.

"NO, I'll kill her!" Tatsumi said, as he cut Aria's body in half blood splashing everywhere.

' _Hmm, I know that he despised her now, but he killed her without hesitation.'_ Leone thought impressed.

"That's Tatsumi for you… That felt great!" Ieyasu said as he coughed up blood.

"Ieyasu! Ieyasu…"

"It's the final stages of Lubora. The mother of the house enjoyed drugging her victims. And she wrote about it in detail in her diary. He cannot be saved."

"I beg to differ." Killua interjected. "Don't worry Tatsumi I'll save both of them.

"How?" Tatsumi asked as a spark of hope was ignited in his heart.

"Just watch and step back." Killua ordered. Killua began to fix his coat and began meditating, channeling his aura into the coat. " **Rikudou Senpou: Naraka Path.** " Killua bellowed. The King of hell appeared out from the ground and opened it's mouth.

"What hell is that thing?" All three exclaimed.

"I'll explain later," he said, his eyes were glowing purple and had a ripple pattern.

 **"Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!" '** _I'll have to be careful, I don't want to go exchanging my life with this technique.'_ Killua thought with caution.

Ieyasu was cured of his state and was rejuvenated completely, as well as Sayo as she was also starting to come back to consciousness.Killua then deactivated his teigu as he was taking large breaths of air before he suddenly disappeared from sight.

"Where'd he go?" Leone asked in shock. Akame was also looking around in wonder for the mysterious assassin who performed this miracle.

"Ieyasu, Sayo! Thank goodness you're both alive!" Tatsumi exclaimed happilly with tears in his eyes.

' _Thank you Killua, I hope we meet again!'_ Tatsumi thought.

"Well, now, how about you join Night Raid, young warrior?"

"I used too much aura, that was close, I almost bit the dust!" Killua thought. His mind drifted back to his conversation with the old man as he was trying to revive Gon.

 **Flashback**

" _What do you mean I cannot revive Gon! What's the pointing of making something that has no purpose!" Killua yelled._

" _First of all, you would die from the required amount of aura needed for just one being. You're not ready for this technique. Second, I've made it so that you can only revive Gon when you have completed your task. I apologize, but it's all the more why you should hurry and save this world from destruction. Even if you revived Gon, you won't be able to go back without my consent." the old man replied._

 _"Fine, just leave me alone, so I can go train!" Killua yelled._

 **Flashback End**

'I swear I will save both this world and you Gon!' Killua thought as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

 **I hope that satisfied you all for a second chapter! I put in a little more effort into this one, giving you a longer chapter than last one. Next chapter will include Tatsumi being admitted into Night Raid, while Killua is out training once again. I don't know where it will end, but I at least want to end it around after the assassination of Ogre. How'd you guys like the incorporation of Kirito's dual blades? Drop a review if you liked it. As always constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Translations**

 **Ten -** _Envelop; shroud_

 **Zetsu -** _Suppress: null_

 **Ren -** _Refine; Enhance_

 **Hatsu -** _Release; Act_

 **Mugen Hayasa -** _Infinite speed_

 **Rikudou Senpou: Naraka Path -** _Six Paths Sage Art/Style/Mode: Hell/Purgatory Path_

 **Gedou Rinne Tensei No Jutsu -** _Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique_

' **Til next time, XxUzumaki45xX, Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hey, guys I am back ready to present to you a third chapter of this series. To be completely honest this is going to be the another chapter in one day! I just can't seem to stop writing as this is a story I have been wanting to ready myself. Without further adieu, let's move onto the next chapter!**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Technique**

 **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Akame Ga Kiru. All content and characters belong to it's respective owners.**

Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo were all sitting on the edge of the cliff gazing out into the endless forest. Silence was all but apparent as the wind was the only sound. Leaves twirling and dancing, sun shining brightly, and big fleshy orbs cover-wait, WHAT? Leone pushed herself onto Tatsumi, enjoying the teasing she was doing. Sayo, was put off by this and immediately became jealous, surprisingly Ieyasu was also looking at the boy with jealousy in his eyes. Tatsumi immediately backed away from Leone.

"What are you doing all of a sudden?!" asked a flustered Tatsumi.

"Have you decided three decided if you wanted to join us?"

"I told you, I-"

"But I think you have talent for killing…" Leone cut Tatsumi me off by shoving his head into her breasts.

"Talent isn't the issue… It's the killing." Tatsumi replied.

"Anyway, let's introduce you three to the others today!" Leone pulled Tatsumi along totally ignoring a fuming Sayo and a depressed Ieyasu.

Akame was watching them with a distant, expressionless gaze. ' _I wonder if I'll ever see him again'_ Akame thought with a blush as she remembered the swordsman she fought yesterday.

* * *

Killua woke up to birds chirping and a roaring danger beast. Just in time he managed to dodge before anything else at the swipe of the danger beasts claw.

' _Why couldn't I have woken up to just the birds chirping and beautiful sunshine?'_ thought a highly irked Killua. He then took notice of the danger beast before him. He noted it to be a Desta-Ghoul. ' _Great, not only is it a danger beast, but an ultra-class beast to top it off. I do not have time for this!'_ Killua drew both his swords and in an instant beheaded the beast with a horizontal strike of both his swords in a three-sixty degree spin. ' _According to the rumors, if I don't completely obliterate it, the beast will continue to go on a rampage. Perfect chance to test out my new ability!'_ Killua jumped back a few feet and concentrated his aura. **"Kanmuru!"** Killua began to power up his aura and focused all his all of it into his palms after cupping them together as if he was about to unleash a kamehameha wave. After about twenty seconds of charging up, Killua instantaneously appeared above the danger beast in the skies. Immediately, thunder clouds began to gather around Killua, lightning forming in the skies. "Eat this you over classed behemoth! **"Kirin!"** Just then, a large dragon looking beast made of pure and transmuted lightning shot down and obliterated the beast in one go. As he retreated back to the ground, Killua immediately felt the after effects of using such a technique, and was exhausted from utilizing that much aura in one burst. The results were worth it however as the beast was burnt to bits as well as the surrounding area with the trees and bushes on fire. Killua sat down as he was breathing heavily, concentrating on regaining his lost aura.

"I'll have to recharge soon, that blast sure took a lot of my lightning reserves out." sighed a disappointed Killua. " I sure need to work on improving my capacity. My limit is about two of those shots, before I am completely empty." After about three minutes, Killua felt most of his aura having been replenished and decided to head out for more training. _'Wonder what Tatsumi and Night Raid are up to right now?'_

* * *

"Why did the weather change so suddenly?! It was nice out not too long ago!" asked a confused Tatsumi.

"It certainly is strange, but strange things happen everyday, let's just hurry up and introduce you guys to the gang!" exclaimed Leone.

"Eh? You're still undecided about joining?" asked a purple haired woman.

"That's right… Sheele, give him some words of encouragement, will you?" asked Leone.

"Hmm… Now that you know our base's location… If you don't join us you'll be killed."

"The encouragement is moving me to tears." 'Literally, I am going to die an un youthful death!' thought Tatsumi as he was crying anime tears.

"You should consider this very carefully." the woman said.

"Hey! Wait a second, Leone. Why are you letting them into the hideout?" asked Mine as she pointed a finger at Tatsumi.

' _Hey, hey, I am not the only one here you know!'_

"Because they're all one of us now."replied Leone.

"I haven't approved of them yet…" Mine said as she walked up to get a closer look at Tatsumi.

" _Wh-what is this? And anyway, why is she only observing me?!'_ thought a confused an irritated Tatsumi.

"Fail. You don't seem like you'd be able to fight with us professionals at all… Based on your face."

Tatsumi jerked in anger at this and began to get angry at the pink petite girl standing in front of him.

"What did you say, you…"

"Don't take it to heart," Leone interrupted. "Mine treats everyone this way."

"The training grounds here are good for stress relief. And over there, the one who looks like he reeks of sweat… that's Bulat." narrated Leone as she took the trio on a tour of the hideout.

' _Amazing... '_ All three thought at once.

"Oh! You guys must be the three from the other day…" Bulat said as he began walking towards them.

"How do you know who we are?" asked a curious Ieyasu.

"Huh? Ah, this is your first time seeing me this way… I'm the guy who was covered in armor."

"I'm Bulat… Nice to meet you."

"L-Likewise." Tatsumi replied.

Sayo immediately blushed and began to have rather explicit fantasies about the man in front of her before she shook off those thoughts.

' _No, I am only in love with one person'_ Sayo thought as she cast a glance at Tatsumi.

"He's gay." Leone stated out of the blue.

Tatsumi immediately let go of Bulat's hand.

"Hey, now… He'll get the wrong idea, right?" Bulat beckoned.

 _'He's not denying it'_ Tatsumi paled.

' _Tatsumi's mine you homo!'_ Sayo thought immediately infuriated.

"Hehehehe, it's almost time for Miss Leone's bath… I won't' be fazed by danger, if it's for the sight of those breasts!"

"Then… How about I break two fingers?" threatened Leone with a deadpanned look on her face.

"Agghhh!" Lubbock screamed in pain as he was pinned to the ground by Leone.

"You never learn, Lubbock."

"Damn, I can still make it…"

Then your arm's next. That aside, this idiot's Lubbock.

"And next is…"

"I've already had enough," complained Tatsumi.

"Well, next up is a pretty lady, so look forward to it. See? Over there's Akame. Isn't she cute?"

' _How_...' thought Tatsumi in awe.

' _Another rival, huh? I won't lose to you guys!'_ Sayo though with passion.

"Is she eating an evil bird? She killed it alone?" asked an impressed Tatsumi.

"Despite Akame's looks, she grew up in the wild." Leone explained.

"You should also eat, Leone."

"Oh! Thanks!"

"Have you guys decided to join us?" asked Akame.

"Not yet…"

"Then I can't give you some of this meat."

' _That's all right.'_

"I've decided to join!" exclaimed Ieyasu.

"Really? Here, have some meat." offered Akame.

"Hey, Ieyasu, are you serious about this?!" asked Tatsumi.

"I don't know about you Tatsumi, but I am starving!"

"Hey, you looked dressed up tonight," Leone stated.

"The boss has come back."

"B-Boss?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh! Boss!"

"Yo!" replied Najenda.

"Welcome back, did you bring back any gifts?" asked Leone.

"Before that, Leone… three days ago, it seemed you exceeded the time limit on the job." As Najenda said this her arm raised, trembling with concealed anger.

' _Crap!'_ Leone then proceeded to run away, although it proved to be useless as Najenda caught her with her mechanical arm. Leone whined as she was dragged back to boss.

"It isn't good to enjoy fighting your enemies too much. You should fix that habit."

"I get it, so please do something about that creaking!"

"Anyway, who're these three?" asked Najenda. Leone took this opportunity to introduce Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo to Najenda.

"Boss, these guys' talent are notable."

"Hey, stop that." retorted Tatsumi.

"They're promising and in time I'm sure they will be worth our time."

"They're promising?"

"They are." repeated Leone.

…

"Well, just give it a try… Okay?"

"What is this? A part-time job?! asked Tatsumi.

"Akame gather the others. I want your report along with more details on this young man."

"I see… I understand the situation. Tatsumi, Ieyasu, Sayo… Would you like to join Night Raid?" Najenda asked.

"If we decline, we're dead, right?"

"No, that isn't the case. But that doesn't mean we can let you go either. Besides, it seems your friend has already decided to join, so why not join as well? We'll employ you in our workshop… Regardless, you won't be killed if you decline. With that in mind, what do you say?"

"We...we were suppose to go to the imperial capital, and make our name, so we could save my village from destitution. But the capital was…"

"Tatsumi…"Bulat interjected. "This country is impoverished and suffers because the center is venal. Don't you want to attack the problem at the root? As a man!"

"Originally, Bulat was a skilled imperial soldier. But then he discovered the corruption, and became one of us," Najenda explained

Our job is to eliminate the evil in the capital… This is far better than working for the debased!" Bulat continued.

"But… Just killing bad guys won't change the world, will it? At this rate, other places like my village won't ever be saved." Tatsumi reasoned.

"I see. Then you fit even more perfectly with Night Raid."

"Why would that be?"

"Far to the south of the capital is a camp of the Revolutionary Army, an anti-imperial force."

"Revolutionary Army?"

"The Revolutionary Army started out small, but has grown into a large organization. They needed to create a group to carry out covert operations, such as assassination and gathering information. That is us, Night Raid. Right now, we are merely exterminating the capital's ticks… Once we mobilize, we'll use the ensuing confusion to reach the corruption's force, the prime minister, and kill him with these hands." Najenda explained.

"Kill him with these hands…" Tatsumi repeated.

"When that moment comes, this country will change."

"Will this new country treat its citizens well?"

"Of course." Najenda replied.

"I see... Amazing. So the killing you do now is basically finding the bad guys, and taking out the trash… In other words, you're assassins of justice!"

Everyone began to laugh at Tatsumi, even Ieyasu laughed at Tatsumi.

"Wh-What is it? What's so funny?" Tatsumi asked.

"Tatsumi…" Leone began. No matter how you spin it, we commit murder."

"There's no justice in that," Sheele added.

"Everyone here could die at any moment, as retribution for our actions," Bulat said.

"Ah, how naive. Even in a century, he wouldn't be able to join us," Mine said.

"Wait a second," Tatsumi said. "I'm…"

"Each of us has a reason to fight. But we're all prepared. Do you have the same resolve?" Najenda asked.

"I will be compensated, won't I?"

"You will. If you work hard, I'm sure you'll be able to save your village."

"Then I'll do it! Let me join Night Raid!"

* * *

"Aaahh, I'm exhausted!" Killua yelled. He was currently doing a week's worth of his usual training in half a day. He focused mainly on increasing his Lightning reserves so he'd able to get in at least four shots. He could only conjure up three of them without collapsing completely. "At least I am making progress right now. As for my teigu, I don't know if I should use that technique again. Just those two alone required all of my aura leaving me more exhausted than I am right now." Killua mused. "Okay, I'll up the training to a month's worth in three days! Here we go!" Killua yelled as he began running around the capital. By the time Killua had finished his training, he passed out as the sun began to rise. He was currently dreaming about life back in Hunter world.

…...

"Gon!" Killua yelled as he sat up from his position under a tree. 'Oh, it was just a dream, but where am I right now?' Killua stood up and noticed that it was probably late afternoon. "Looks like I over exerted my body this time. Alright, guess I'll just go to the bar and get a drink and something to eat while I am at it." Killua began to stroll towards the capital. When he arrived he was surprised to see most of Night raid on their "emergency assignment". ' _I wonder what they're doing here, well it's none of my business.'_ Killua then proceeded to head towards the same bartender for the usual.

"What'll it be young man?" the bartender asked.

"A bottle of sake, and a loaf of bread, please."

"Coming right up!"

When Killua turned around, he noticed all of Night Raid looking straight at him. ' _Crap, did they notice who I am? Forget that, why are they all drooling? Even that guy is drooling, I don't want to know.'_

"Hey guys, doesn't he seem familiar?" asked Bulat.

"You're right, his scent is familiar somehow." Leone agreed.

' _My scent, what are you an animal, Gon's relative?!'_ Killua began to panic as he didn't want to be found out so soon. He saw that they began to get up and go towards his position. _'Great, here we go, oh finally, he's here with my order, just in the nick of time!'_ Killua thought with relief as he grabbed the bottle of sake and bread and disappeared in an instant, astounding the group and everyone in the bar.

"That sure wasn't a coincidence that he disappeared as we made our way towards him." stated Mine.

"You guys don't think he's, you know, that one guy that single-handedly took down Bulat and Akame, do you?" Lubbock asked.

"Most likely is, but we'll make sure, just in case. I should report him to the boss."

"Agreed." they all said in unison. Leone began to head back to the hideout.

' _Troublesome, I tell you!'_ Killua was currently watching Leone sprint towards their hideout. ' _Why can't they just leave me alone?!'_

Leone, Akame, Tatsumi, and Najenda were currently eating and were about to begin discussing important matters.

"So what you are saying is, that this man appeared out of nowhere, defeated Bulat in one hit, and defeated Akame in a duel of swords, having survived a scratch from Masamune. Furthermore, has a teigu that can revive the undead? asked Najenda.

"That's about the jist of it, and I have to say he was quite handsome, wouldn't you agree, Akame?" Leone asked coyly as the only response she got was blush from Akame.

"Okay, thanks for the information. We'll be on the lookout for him, for now however, let's hear your job."

With that began the mission to assassinate both Gamal an oil merchant and Ogre, of the imperial police. Tatsumi was assigned the task of assassinating Ogre while Leone was to assassinate Gamal.

' _So, this is their hideout, huh? This is where Tatsumi and Night Raid are right now, huh?'_ Killua thought as he was currently masking his presence with **In** and tailed Leone all the way to Night Raid's base of operations. He moved a bit closer as to eavesdrop on what they might be planning next, so he could get a piece of the action. Frankly, right now, he has no information whatsoever on who he needs to kill as of right now. So, what better than to steal information from skilled information gatherers themselves. ' _I also made sure to get rid of my scent, that woman is really troublesome.'_ As soon as he was close enough to the hideout, about thirty-three meters away on a tree, he used **gyo** and channeled aura to his ears, so he could hear what they were saying. His hearing was exceptional as it was, so amplifying it with nen would make his hearing inhumane, even for a nen user.

"Then, Leone, let's hear your job." ordered Najenda.

"Here we go. The targets this time are Ogre, of the imperial police, and Gamal, the oil merchant. According to our client…"

 **Flashback**

 _"Gamal, the oil merchant has been paying Ogre a huge amount in bribes. Every time Gamal commits a crime, Ogre fabricates lies so he can frame another. My fiancé was also framed and sentenced to death. Somehow… Somehow rectify this wrongdoing!_

 _"Understood," replied Leone. "I'll send them both to hell."_

 _"Thank you so much… Thank you so much!" the woman cried as she fell on her knees._

 **Flasback End**

"This is the payment," Leone said as she dropped a bag of money about the same size as Tatsumi's.

"That's quite a lot," Tatsumi said.

Leone gripped her right sleeve.

"I sensed pain… she probably sold her body many times earn this," Leone added.

"No way…"Tatsumi replied.

"Have you verified the case?" Najenda asked.

"I checked with my own eyes and ears. They're guilty."

"All right. Then Night Raid accepts this case. We won't need any abhorrent garbage in the new country. We shall bestow divine punishment," Najenda said.

"The merchant Gamal should be easy. But Ogre will be a formidable opponent. Ogre...The Demon. He's a highly skilled swordsman that even criminals fear. Normally, he's surrounded by lackeys, and is rarely alone. Additionally, he's cautious. When accepting the hush money, he invites Gamal to his room. When he's off duty, he drinks on the main street," explained Leone.

"It seems when he's off duty is the only time to strike," Tatsumi surmised.

"But the police are strict in the vicinity of the palace. It would be dangerous for someone like Akame, whose face is publicly known."

"Hai, Hai! I'm not on any wanted posters!" Leone declared.

"Can you do it?"

"The stronger the enemy, the more I'm up for it!"

"Why not wait for Mine and the others to get back?" Akame asked.

"But we don't know when they'll get back, right?" Tatsumi reasoned.

"Yeah."

"Then, let's just do it ourselves!" Tatsumi shouted as he slammed his hand down on the wooden table, ready for the challenge.

"Oh? Are you saying you'll defeat Ogre?" Najenda asked with a smirk.

"Eh?"

"Yeah that was some big talk… You'd better take responsibility for those words!" Leone added.

"Huh?"

"Right now, this job is beyond you," Akame stated.

Tatsumi flinched at Akame's statement.

"I'm also skilled with a sword."

"I'm saying you won't be able to kill."

"But I've experienced…"

"You swung your sword out of hatred. Are you saying you can kill without hesitation, at any time?"

Even while we sit here… Others may get framed, right? If that's so, then I'll do it! Beloved people, taken away for ludicrous reasons… I don't want anyone else to feel this way!"

"Then it's decided. Tatsumi, actualize your determination… Eliminate Ogre," Najenda ordered.

"Well said, Tatsumi! You show great resolve!" Leone praised, putting an arm over Tatsumi's shoulders.

"Leone and Akame, deal with the oil merchant."

"Got it!"

"Roger that."

"How's that, Akame? When I take a stand, I do it seriously!" Tatsumi asked cockily.

"After completing your task and making your report, you'll be considered legitimate. At this point, arrogance will only result in death."

' _Damn it… No matter what, I'll succeed… And win their respect.'_

' _Okay, first, I've got naive, pervert, gullible, and cocky. All right, it's time to assassinate these targets, hehe, too bad Night Raid, but I am going to beat you to the prize!'_ Killua thought as he tailed Leone and Tatsumi even further with his mask, swords, and cape on.

* * *

Killua was currently tailing Leone and Akame, and finally saw the destination within site. He smirked and was ready to speed ahead of Leone, not noticing that she also has perceptive hearing.

' _I'm being followed, I wonder who's the unlucky victim tonight.'_ Leone thought as she was getting ready to confront their follower when see saw a flash of blue.

" **Denkou Sekka!"** Killua bellowed and completely left Akame and Leone in the dust. All they managed to see was a blur followed by sparks of lightning. Both Leone and Akame were flabbergasted by the sudden blur. ' _How's that? You may have been able to detect me, but even you guys can't catch up to me! Better hurry so I can go say hello to that idiot.'_

"Whew! Now that I feel refreshed from the bathroom, perhaps I'll ask to have another go-"

 **"Izutsushi!"** Killua yelled as he electrocuted Gamal, instantly killing the man. Killua was surprised that the man died so easily. _'Must've had heart_

 _disease or something.'_ Killua then activated his **kanmuru** , sensing the two were near, and sped off towards the Main Street. ' _It'll be good to see Tatsumi again.'_ Killua thought as he was well on his way to Main Street.

"Phew… After an intense interrogation, a drink sure hits the spot," Ogre said aloud.

"Um… Ogre, sir?" Tatsumi asked.

"Huh?"

"There's something I'd like you to hear."

"What is it? Say it."

"I shouldn't in public…"

"Hmm?"

' _I don't sense any other presences.'_ "Hey, kid! This place should be fine."

"Right, yes…" _'Sayo, Ieyasu, Killua… Lend me your strength._ Then, as if to betray his mindset and task, Tatsumi bowed down and asked Ogre if he could personally admit him into the military.

"I beg you! Please recruit me into the imperial army! I have to earn money to send back to my village…"

' _Oi, oi, are you serious Tatsumi? Only a day and you've already turned your back on Night Raid. Unless this is part of your plan? It better be, or else I am adding coward to the list along with your electrocuted body!'_ Killua thought.

Ogre sighed and rubbed the top of his head irritatedly. "I figured it was something like that. Go through the normal application process, idiot!"

"But… In this recession, the acceptance rate is too competitive."

"It can't be helped… You don't have enough strength!"

Ogre turned only to notice that Tatsumi had lunged forwards and delivered a slash to his side.

' _What speed… And the strength that knows no fear. To think, there's someone who would defy me like this...'_ Ogre thought as he fell forward.

"I did it!" Tatsumi exclaimed victoriously.

' _Still naive as ever, don't let your guard down, it's still not over. Crap, I'll have to intervene now!'_ Killua thought hurriedly.

As Tatsumi turned around, he failed to notice the rising silhouette of what he thought to be a dead Ogre. Tatsumi noticed too late as he turned around wide-eyed as he was about to witness his own death. Fortunately, he was saved, by... lightning?

" **Narukami!"** Killua yelled as he unleashed a bolt of lightning down on Ogre.

Ogre was shot full of lightning.

"Aggghhh! Uwagghhhh! Aghh!" Ogre yelled as he fell forward for the last time that night. Killua landed smoothly on the ground and Tatsumi immediately realized who it was.

' _White hair, mask, weird cape, two swords, wait a second!'_

"Haah!" Tatsumi yelled as he pointed at Killua. "Killua, what are you doing here?!"

"What? I can't visit an old friend?"

"I've only known you for three days," Tatsumi deadpanned.

"Well, I'll take that as a thank you, by the way, Tatsumi."

"Eh?"

Killua walked forward and charged lightning into his right hand and patted Tatsumi on the shoulder with a wide sadistic grin.

"Aghhh!" Tatsumi screamed. "Hey, what was that for Killua?!"

"You know what that was for! Maybe next time, when you're out sleeping in the dumps, you won't fall for another little girl's trap!"

"You're right!" Tatsumi cried in depression.

Killua ignored Tatsumi's crying and picked up the crying boy.

"By the way, how's Night Raid been going for you?"

"Huh? Well, so far so good. Though, I've got beef with two members so far! Man, could they be anymore doubtful! And you just made it worse!" Tatsumi cried.

"Haah?! What are you talking about Tatsumi, it's better to be alive than dead. Are you seriously going to choose dying because of your pride?!" Killua exclaimed, electrocuting him once again with lightning.

"AGHHH! Hey, cut that out! How are you even able to that?! Besides, I could have parried his attack and gone with the finishing blow, but noo, you had to butt in and steal all the glory!" Tatsumi yelled.

"So, your point?" Killua asked with a deadpanned expression.

"You really piss me off you know that?!"

"I know," Killua stated as he electrocuted him once more.

"If you keep doing that I'll have a heart attack!"

Before he could continue, he noticed Killua has disappeared once again.

' _How does he do that. I'll give you a piece of my mind, hehe. Just wait. I'll tell Night Raid your real name! Then we'll be even.'_

Tatsumi then noticed a note left on Ogre's dead body.

" _P.S. - If you tell them an ounce of information on me I will unleash all of my lightning on you, better watch yourself Tatsumi. Don't think I won't, because I know where your little hideout is. Well then, until next time! Hehe._

…

"DAMN YOU KILLUA!"

* * *

"So what you're telling me is, the mission was a success on both sides, but it wasn't you guys who eliminated the targets?" Najenda asked with a dangerous attitude.

"Oh, crap," Leone yelled, running away, but before she reached the door, Najenda grabbed her with her mechanical arm. Akame proceeded to answer the Boss's probable suspicion as well as the rest of Night Raids'.

"It was most likely the same assassin that we encountered at our last mission. It seems he has more abilities in store than we thought." Akame mused.

"Yeah, he managed to take out both targets getting to ours before us, and managing to close the long distance between us and Tatsumi, finishing off Ogre," Leone added.

"I wonder what else he has in his arsenal of abilities," the boss wondered aloud.

"Nevermind that, the mission was a success, and that's all that matters. Tatsumi, you, Ieyasu, and Sayo will move onto training with Mine. Dismissed!"

"Oh, it's one thing after another!" Leone said as she mischievously smirked.

"With her?!" Tatsumi yelled.

Mine turned around and gazed behind her.

"I just got a chill," Mine said ponderously.

' _It sure was great to see that loser in action. Didn't know he actually had it in him._

* * *

"10,235...10,236...10,237…" Killua was training once again. After about three more days of training, his reserves increased dramatically, and he was finally able to conjure up at least four shots of kirin before completely exhausting himself. He's also come a long way with his nen training. His **En** was improved greatly, to the point where it far exceeded Pitou's range by about three times. Speaking of which, he sensed six presences heading for another eight all scattered in groups. ' _Woah, so people actually managed to find the location of Night Raid's base. Well, looks like I get to have some more fun, then!'_ Killua thought with excitement as he raced towards the targets as well, masking his aura in the process.

"You still aren't used to combat with groups. Don't push yourself! First, you should concentrate on gaining first-hand battlefield experience," Bulat suggested.

"Right!" Tatsumi replied.

"Also, when you refer to me, call me "Bro" or "Handsome."

"Got it, Bro."

"All right! That feels great! In return, I'll show you something awesome."

Bulat stopped and slammed his hand on the ground screaming **"Incursio!"** An orange energy circle surrounded Bulat and the ghost of the once legendary danger beast appeared, surrounding Bulat encasing him with armor. His eyes glowed as he finally finished equipping Incursio. "This is the teigu Incursio."

"Teigu? I don't really get it, but I'm fired up!"

"Oh? You understand its awesomeness?

"The enemy."

"Let's go. Be sure to take a good look at the teigu's power."

"Right."

"That's one of the faces from the wanted posters." said one of the assassins.

"It appears that Night Raid's secret base is close," said another.

"She's pretty cute," said the third.

"Seems we can have fun, even after we kill her. Make sure you don't wound her too badly…"

Akame in another burst of speed slit each of the men's throats. It took a while before the attack showed any results, showing her expertise in assassination.

' _Wow, she continues to amaze me time and time again. Wonder if she'll attack me, let's test it out.'_ thought an intrigued Killua.

"Eh?"

"You lowered your guard far too much for enemy territory."

As soon as she finished her statement, the trio's necks spurted blood and they fell all except for one. He was attempting to bring down Akame with him, although was paralyzed as the curse spread further and killed him. It was then that Akame sense another presence ready to eliminate that person. She turned only to find the same assassin that she met that one night at the mansion. She stopped her blade within an inch of his skull. He just stood there with a calm expression.

"Well hello to you too then," Killua said.

"Why did you not attempt to block my attack, even if you are immune to poison, I don't think you could survive without a head," she stated blankly. She sheathed her sword and awaited for his reply.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you would actually finish your attack, and I could've dodged, even at that distance so I wasn't worried.

"I see."

He walked forward and extended his hand. "My name is Killua, what's yours?"

Akame flinched and blushed at the gesture.

"You would trust me with your name? Even that piece of information is best kept to oneself."

"Well, I just wanted to get to know you better. So, I thought I would start by introducing myself of course. Or do you not trust me?"

She shook her immediately as a response. "Just confused." As she shook his hand. "My name is Akame, it's nice to meet you Killua."

Killua finally took notice of Akame's red eyes and couldn't help but note how gorgeous her eyes looked.

"I have to say, your eyes a-are very b-beautiful," Killua stuttered as he blushed profusely. He turned and avoided her gaze.

Akame was as red as the color of her eyes as she did not expect to hear him say that. "Th-Thank you." She also turned to look away before muttering very quietly.

"Y-You're quite h-h-handsome yourself," Akame stuttered as she cannot believe she said that.

Now it was Killua's turn to blush, as he was as red as a tomato, turning to meet her gaze. Silence was his response, as he turned and started to walk away.

"I should get going Akame, I hope to see you soon!"

Before she could retort, Killua had disappeared in a flash of blue. He appeared to notice Mine and Sheele up on a cliff. ' _Hehe, maybe I should scare her just to see how she'll react'_ Killua thought as he reached her position undetected. "Yo!"

"Uwagghh!" Mine shouted before proceeding to shoot at Killua. He dodged the huge blast that came his way.

' _Wasn't that supposed to be a bullet?! I'll make sure to always dodge next time.'_ Killua then walked up to her and smiled mischievously.

"Cat got your tongue, or were you really that scared, you scaredy-cat?"

"SHUT UP!" Mine yelled as she shot a few more blasts his way.

One of the assassins appeared to take advantage of the distraction, but was cut in half by Sheele's teigu.

"My apologies," Sheele said.

"Thank you, Sheele," Mine said. "It was a nice pinch. That risk was enough to reach him!" As she was about to shoot the man he disappeared in an instant.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I got to him before you did, you slowpoke!" Killua teased.

"Why you!"

But as soon as he appeared he disappeared having left a beheaded corpse behind.

"Oh? That was Mine's Pumpkin. I'm surprised she'd use such an annoying teigu… In my case, I simply turn into a beast and hit people. So Simple!" Leone exclaimed.

"I thought the resistance on the strings was light. So, you're a girl," Lubbock said.

"Please save me! I'll do anything!" the woman cried.

"Nope. I knew someone who died because they fell for a woman's charm.

…

"Aw such a waste! This job really sucks at a time like this…" Lubbock complained.

Tatsumi was about to slice a man apart when Killua came in and shocked them both.

"Aghhhh!" They both screamed. Killua stopped in front of Tatsumi waiting for him to start ranting.

"HEY, what was that for?! You didn't have to electrocute me too, you know!" Tatsumi raged.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, hehe, minor slip-up. Anyway, let's watch the big dude and his battle."

Six men were currently circling Bulat, while he just stood calmly in the center. They all charged and jumped into the air with a battle cry. Bulat's eyes shined as he twirled his all around his body expertly, finishing off the opponent's in a blood bath.

"S-Strong…" Tatsumi said. _'This is Night Raid's power?'_

"Eh, he was alright, so-so. Well, see you later Tatsumi, say hi to your boyfriend for me, haha!"

"I told you already, I don't swing that way at all!" Tatsumi yelled.

"So you survived, Tatsumi," Bulat said.

"Y-Yeah."

"Good! That means you're showing promise, Tatsumi."

"Right!"

By the way Tatsumi, who was that, wasn't he the same guy we fought that one night?" Bulat asked and looked at the others only to notice a blushing Akame, a smirking Leone, a fuming Mine, and a confused Sheele. "I assume you all met him as well?"

"Akame sure as hell did, just look at her! She's blushing like no tomorrow!" Leone teased.

"Leone!" Akame yelped as she was embarrassed.

"Anyway, we should report back to boss, mission was successful, even though the guy ended up interfering again, he's going to pay for sneaking up on me!" shouted Mine as they all headed back towards their hideout.

' _What an interesting group. Pleasure to work with you all. Akame, she's caught my interest more than the others. Hmm, maybe even my heart as well. Agh, what am I thinking, I need to stay focused so I can save Gon!'_ With that, Killua headed back to the capital to find a street to sleep on, heavily exhausted from training as it was.

 **Finally finished the third chapter. I have to say I am quite disappointed with this chapter. I might as well have recreated all of episode 2. Nonetheless, drop a review and tell me what you all thought about this chapter. Expect the next update to be within the next few days.**

 **Translations**

 **Kirin** \- _Giraffe_

 **Izutsushi** \- _thunder palm_

 **Narukami** _\- thunderbolt_

 **Akki Tenshin - Inkurushio** _\- Demon Armor - Incursio_

' **Til next time, XxUzumaki45xX, out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hey guys, hope everyone is doing alright. Here's chapter 4, hope you guys and girls enjoy it. I've decided to add some OC characters that will prove to actually be a challenge to Killua, and more so when he teams up with Night Raid. As of right now, if I were to just use the canon antagonists, then Killua wouldn't be challenged at all in this story. Also, as you may have noticed, I granted Killua Sasuke's Lightning style abilities. For now, he'll only know how to do Kirin, even though technically, he would have to know how to do chidori first. So I have the character sheet just below for the first OC I will be introducing into this story.**

 **OC #1**

 **Name:** Zen Gilford

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 26

 **Physical Desc.:** Stands at 6'0". Has Red spiky hair, with two chin-length bangs(Minato Namikaze's hairstyle). Has teal colored eyes and tan skin. He is fairly built in muscle mass, but not too big. He wears a black robe with a hood and long sleeves, that he tends to wear often. Grey pants coupled with brown combat boots.

 **Personality Desc.:** The reserved type of warrior. Doesn't speak much even when spoken to and mostly responds with actions and nods. Very analytical of each and every situation, even the most casual situations. He tends to be calm and has never been known to become angry. Also favors to distance himself from others rather that interact and mingle.

 **Background** **:** Place and date of birth is unknown. He Was a normal civilian before coming upon the teigu when joining the imperial army, which he was forced to do way before Night Raid was brought up. He lost his family before he reached the age of five. After that, he was forced to serve in the army. He was patrolling the storage area when he came upon Limiter Removal. Thinking it was just normal jewerly, he decided he was going to steal it and sell it so he could earn some quick money. When he was spotted wearing it, he was arrested and tortured. Thus, activating it and escaping from the horrible place. He was taken in by a family from the country and was trained by their oldest son. He was eventually found and his second family killed, leaving only him and his brother-by-bond(as I have decided to call it) Ken. They traveled around the world, and fought each other, danger beasts and such in order to get stronger so that one day they would destroy the capital. But, he was brainwashed by General Budou, after he tested his battle strength. His brother abandoned him as he sought escape but was killed by Budou. From then, he was General Budou's disciple and was once again with the Imperial army. He is currently out of the capital on vacation.

 **Teigu:** **Limiter Removal:** The more damage the user receives(mental or physical), the stronger they get. Their strongest point being at a near-death state.

Physical object/weapon/armor: Two pure golden wrist-tight, size automatic adjustable bracelets(one for physical and one for mental damage).

Advantages: Power boost: Strength, speed, agility, dexterity, etc./ stronger mental fortitude, intelligence, memory, etc. Since the body is at a constant rate of deterioration, the user continues to get stronger every second, (thought not enough to be completely broken, ex.-right now power level is at 2000 and in 10 seconds power level is at 2000.01. That sort of deal, if it were much larger increments he'd be too broken). No training needed for the teigu to be activated, only one of its kind.

disadvantages: User must have received damage in order to have received a boost in power. Teigu shortens lifespan over time, due to the constant increase and decrease in both power and health(rate at which it does depends on the user). User must be in a conscious state for power boost effect to occur. Even with the constant deterioration rate of the body resulting in just damage.

Trump card: User uses all the power received from damage within a day's time and transfers that damage onto another living organism. This technique exhausts the user heavily and also results in more of the user's life being traded off as well.

 **Now, that has been taken care of, onward with the chapter!**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Technique**

 **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Akame Ga Kiru. All content and characters each belong to their respective owners.**

"Damnt it! Why can't we shake him off! Dan, hurry up and take care of him already!"

"That's what I am trying to do you imbecile!"

Killua was currently trying to earn more money by accepting jobs that were offered to anyone willing to take on the task. He was assigned a group of bandits that have been spotted many times smuggling anything they can get their hands on. Killua usually would do a job that was harder, if it weren't for the fact that these were no normal bandits.

' _How am I having a hard time keeping up with these guys? Sure I just got done training exhausted most of my nen, and have been chasing these bandits who seem to be on par with Akame's top speed. Even then, I should be able to end this fairly quickly. No wonder the reward was a large amount. I wonder how many people have tried to take on a job like this.'_ Killua thought. He decided to quit playing around and used what little aura he had left…

" **Kanmuru, Denkou Sekka!"**

He caught up with them in an instant and knocked all five bandits out with a chop to the neck, coupled with electrocution. They all fell from the trees they were jumping on with a thud. Killua landed gracefully as he then began to pick up each bandit. Two under each arm, and he held onto the other one by biting on his jacket. _'Better hurry before I run out of juice.'_ He started heading back to the capital.

* * *

"Hey Mine! Hurry and wake up alrea-" Tatsumi said as he opened the door to Mine's room. He stopped and was silent though as he just witnessed Mine half naked. They both stopped what they were doing and just stared at each other.

"Hey Tatsumi, what's taking so long?" Ieyasu asked hurriedly as he made his way towards Mine's doorway. What he saw made all blood rush to his head and travel out his nose.

…

…

…

"Huahhhh!" Mine screamed as she attempted to shoot Tatsumi and Ieyasu into next week. Both targets were currently cowering in a corner, just centimeters away from the blast.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Tatsumi and Ieyasu shouted.

"Yes! That's why I shot you guys! How dare you dodge that you perverts!"

"You idiot!"

"Eh, Tatsum-"

"I was told to come…"

"Tatsumi-"

"...wake you up, um, ooh…" Tatsumi stopped talking as Mine was preparing another shot at the perverted duo.

"RUN!" Ieyasu yelled as he grabbed Tatsumi and jumped out of the building.

Afterwards, blast after blast could be heard at pretty much every place in the hideout.

* * *

"Hmmm, they're at it again," Killua said as he was currently spying on Night Raid, while casually eating popcorn. He eventually got bored and decided to go and spy on them again. He had to admit that they were an amusing group, but he got the most entertainment out of the situations that involved Tatsumi. More like all the entertainment as all the other members are rather serious, aside from Leone, Mine, maybe Bulat. He continued to watch them for a while more until he noticed Mine and Tatsumi heading out. He decided to do the same since he was starting to get bored again. _"I'll just go and kill some danger beasts. Who knows I might come upon another ultra-class danger beast!'_

"Is this the best you got?" Killua asked no one in particular as he was currently taking on a pack of wolves where all the betas were about as tall as a one-story building. The Alpha was equivalent to a two-story building in height. They all had black fur, with claws the size of talons. The betas were charging Killua with their swift speed, but he was content with just dodging them for now. He noticed that more and more started to come out of hiding. Now, there were packs and more packs of wolves. He decided it was best to move onto the offensive. Five wolves were closing in on his position. Two from the front, two in the back, and one on his right side. He elbowed the on on his right, knocking it back a few feet. He leaped forward and grabbed both wolves by their tails and threw them at the other two that were behind him. Seven more were currently heading for him, one of them being an alpha. He decided to up his attack, and in an instant, attacked all seven with punches and kicks to their face and neck. The five that attacked him all got up along with three more that were off to side. Eight wolves were now charging for him.

He unsheathed his elucidator and proceeded to do behead two that were on his right side, leaving him with some space to work with. Now six wolves were headed for him on his front. He started to run away from them towards a tree. He traveled up the tree, and jumped off slicing all six wolves wherever he could, finally beheading all of them with incredible speed. There were eight more wolves left and he decided to end it here. He sped forward, cut one in half, and lept for another, effectively beheading it as well. He noticed three more all gathered in one area. Using **Shu** , he channeled his aura to his sword and did a horizontal slash that cut through all three in one go. Two wolves were in front, while one was behind him. He threw his elucidator at the wolf behind him, which effectively pierced its skull; then, he used his Dark Repulser and did a four-hit combo… vertical and horizontal slashes and two stabs to each wolf's head. He executed all of this in less than four seconds.

After the battle was over, he took a look around him, pleased with his work. He walked up to the wolf that had his elucidator and took it back. He sheathed both his swords after flicking of the blood.

"That was a good warm up, now let's get serious," Killua said. He started to search for more danger beasts of a greater difficulty to alleviate his boredom. He began stroll towards a mountainous area from what he could tell. As he made it to a cliff, he began to take in the vast canyon that stretched for miles. He noted that it looked both desolate and amazing all at once. His sight-seeing was interrupted by a loud quake that shook the very ground he stood on. Before he could even wonder what made that sound, it erupted once again. Time after time, the ground shook and each time Killua began to get more and more and more annoyed.

He used **En** in order to find the unlucky danger beast of the day. He had to admit, it was one of the strongest danger beasts he has encountered so far. Even more so than the infamous Desta-Ghoul. He still wasn't fazed by the "threat" and began to close in on its position. What he saw was a golem that seemed to be made completely of Iron. He had never heard of or seen a danger beast quite like this. It had four arms, two heads, and two massive Iron legs. It only had one eye for each head, and each were completely black. It seems the beast was currently trying to demolish an entire mountain. It failed to notice Killua, which he seemed to think that would be the least of his worries soon enough. While it did seem powerful, Killua wasn't at all troubled. The only thing that had him worrying was the beast was made of Iron, which is in fact an electrically conductive metal, but pales in comparison to that of silver or copper. So, his lightning won't be very effective against this beast. He then noticed that the only thing that seemed to have exposed flesh was its eye. That's where Killua would aim. He wanted to test its strength though, and see what he could learn about this danger beast.

When the beast was about to slam its iron fist down on the highly devastated mountain, it was blocked by a bored Killua. He pushed it back, but the beast still stood firm.

"Yo…" Killua said nonchalantly as he began whistle like it was any other day. Somehow, the danger beast seemed to pick up on the Killua's cocky attitude and let out a screeching, high-pitched roar. Killua was slightly aggravated at the annoying sound and decided to shut the beast up by punching it straight across the cheek. When his fist made contact, the beast was launched back several meters and fell on its back creating a crater as dust and earth swirled and covered the area. A few minutes passed and the dust cleared to reveal a standing Iron-clad golem beast. Killua was slightly impressed, but wasn't impressed enough to continue with the next move as he waited for it to attack.

When the beast began to walk forward towards Killua, it began to raise its fists preparing to unleash a barrage upon Killua. When it did, Killua was taken by surprise by the sheer speed of the fists. Eventually, Killua had to block one, two and three of them as they came from three directions at once. One more came from under him aiming for an uppercut and Killua lept for its head, charging up his lightning when it closed its eye and showed an eyelid made of iron. Deciding to change things up, Killua equipped his elucidator and charged some of his electrically transmuted aura, aiming to pierce it's eye. Unfortunately, in the middle of his attack he was forced to block another fistful of iron that launched him a good 150 plus yards away. Killua was angry now and decided to stop playing around and get really serious.

"Well, this would be a good chance to test out my teigu in combat. I've been itching to use it for a while now. Here goes nothing," Killua said as he began to channel aura to his teigu and in an instant he was cloaked in a black aura, his magatama red and his eyes a metallic purple with rings around his black pupil the size of a dot. His Goudama floating about and his staff at his side. "Well, it certainly has been a while since I last used this! **Shinju Hatsudo!"**

As soon as he said that he appeared in front of the beast within an instant. The beast was about to slam two of its hands down onto Killua, but he raised his hand in response. **"Shinra Tensei!"** Killua whispered as the beast was stopped in its place before being launched back a distance the size of about three football fields. Killua was upon the beast once again, after waiting about four more seconds for the cooldown time, he unleashed it once again. Time after time, he pummeled the beast further and further into the depths of the earth. He decided it was time to end it. He used the reverse technique of his gravity manipulation ability **Bansho Ten'in**. Bringing it further and further into the sky where he was levitating. He brought one of his goudama to his palms and launched it towards the beast, making contact with its head. He then grabbed the beast and threw it high into the sky. After about ten seconds, the impending explosion came and destroyed the beast, blasting it to bits. The explosion was so loud and high in the sky that even Night Raid, and the entire capital could both see it and hear it.

…

"What was that?" Leone asked as she and all of Night Raid looked up to see a blackish-grey cloud quite far from their current position and pretty high up. "If anything I'd have to guess its that same assassin that we encountered twice. If so, I wonder what he was doing that could've created that explosion. I feel sorry for whatever it was that he decided to blow into oblivion." They all began to ponder on what that could've been, but decided against it, and continued to proceed with whatever it is they were doing.

* * *

"Hey Mine, did you see that? That was quite the explosion, I wonder what that was about," Tatsumi stated, drifting off into space.

Hey! Hey, peeping Tom! What's taking you so long, you hick? Today, you're following me around as my minion, aren't you?" Mine said.

"Minion?"

"Isn't that what the boss told you?"

"She just told me to learn from you!"

"Then that means you're my minion. Just hurry it up!"

"H-Hey, wai-" Tatsumi just grunted and proceeded to follow her. After some time following her, he decided to spark up another conversation. "Hey Mine…"

"Hm?"

"Doesn't it seem like lots of people are suffering?"

"They're dealing with recession and the political realities of fear… Only one social segment lives in prosperity. The rest of them are in slums. This is reality," Mine responded.

They passed by an ally and noticed a little girl being bullied by two thugs.

"Hey, what are you guys do-" Tatsumi began was cut off by Mine.

"Stop picking on the weak."

"Who the hell are you guys?" One of them asked.

"This little girl is a refugee. She has to do what we say."

"And?"

They backed up in response to this.

"Tatsumi?"

"Right," He responded as walked up to the two thugs. He sliced their pants off and they immediately covered the private parts. Blushing they both turned and hightailed it out of the alley. Mine just stared before turning to leave.

"U-Um, thank you-" the little girl squeaked nervously.

"Don't thank me. You need to learn to protect yourself," Mine said.

They began to walk again before they noticed a crowd gathering around a particular area.

"Hey, what's that?" Tatsumi asked as he began to walk towards the area.

"I don't know and I don't care! Let's go!" Mine responded but was too late as Tatsumi was already making his way towards the crowd. What he saw made his jaw drop. Killua was currently hosting an arm wrestling competition and was now up against a humongous, muscled bull with nose rings.

"I hope you're ready to give up all of those precious metals, boy! Here I come, better prepare yourself!" The nameless human bull said.

Killua just stared and awaited his opponent to sit and begin the contest. Just like before, he had to make it look like he was struggling, so that people don't immediately give up. Even more so with this fellow, since he was probably the strongest so far. Each contestant was required to pay a minimum of 10 gold coins for a chance at what was probably worth more than a million gold coins of precious metals. Killua was acting like he was struggling for the first few seconds. Where the advantage would constantly switch back and forth between the bull and Killua. After about thirty seconds, Killua slammed the bull's hand down onto the stone table and won ten more gold coins out of the thousands he has already claimed.

At this point, many of the gathered possible participants and watchers began to doubt their chances and walked away. Then, all of a sudden, out of the blue, Leone walked up to the table slamming down 100 gold coins.

' _Leone, what the heck are you doing here?!'_ Tatsumi thought.

"Oh, Leone, come on and kick that guy's butt!" Mine shouted.

"Yeah, we know you can do it!" One of Leone's male friends shouted as well.

"Don't let us down, my sweet Leone!"

"Of course, I'll win for all of you!" Leone said as she winked at all of the men.

They all immediately cheered like crazy and begun to get rowdy. Killua began to sweatdrop at this and decided he could use this to his advantage.

"How about we make this more interesting then?" Killua announced to all the watchers. "Five gold pieces more for whoever thinks that this lady here will win. If she does, not only does she get the money, but all the precious metals as well!"

"Bring it on!" Mine yelled.

"Yeah, there's no way she would lose!" Another man yelled.

After they all placed their bets, Killua and Leone finally sat down across from each other. Leone assumed she didn't need to use her teigu, unless the situation called for it. She had her suspicions of Killua after all. Killua was also thinking the same thing.

' _She's from Night Raid, and I am assuming her raw strength ranks pretty high. I'll have to be careful, I really worked hard to get all this money and rare metals.'_ Killua thought.

They both put their opposing arms up and locker hands. A breeze flew by and as if that was the signal, they both began the struggle of arms! About five seconds into it, Leone seemed to be struggling, her, struggling! Killua seemed to be having little trouble with the arm wrestle so far, but he definitely stopped pretending to struggle. Twenty seconds into it, and Leone noticed that Killua started gaining the advantage and decided that she also needed to her up her game. Mustering up all the strength she could at the moment, she pushed back with as much as force as possible. Killua was pushed back just enough to level them back to a stalemate. Before, he finally decided to get serious and pushed about 85% of his raw strength in and pushed Leone even further about to end it, when she activated her teigu. Her hair grew longer and spiked up more. She also grew a pair of cat-like ears. Not only that, but Killua started to lose the advantage and was well on his way to defeat. He seemed to manage after he pitched in his full strength gaining the advantage once again, slowly and steadily. Leone decided to use her full strength and finish this once and for all. Before she could, Killua channeled a bit of aura to his fist enhancing his strength to about 190 percent, instantly winning the arm wrestling contest.

Leone, Mine, Tatsumi and the whole crowd were dumbfounded at this new revelation. Leone just lost in a battle of strength even after activating her teigu. Everyone was silent for awhile, before Killua gathered all of the money and precious metals into a huge leather sack. He then proceeded to walk away whistling as he strolled away. He noticed Tatsumi and gave a wave of goodbye before completely disappearing.

…

…

…

"WHAT?! Oh, no you don't you white-haired cheat! I demand a rematch! Kuh, where are you?! I swear once I find you, I will make you pay ten times the amount of money you got in pain doubled over! Just you wait! Ahahahah!" Leone yelled in hysterical rage. Tatsumi and Mine sweatdropped at Leone's childish behavior.

"Nee-san, what are you doing here?" Tatsumi asked Leone.

"Oh, boss sent me out to check to see if you guys were alright after hearing that explosion. She also sent me to investigate it as well. Well, never got to that part...eheheh."

"What do you mean? You know the boss has had enough of you Leone. This time you're not overdoing it, you're actually doing the opposite and not completing the task full on. I'd be preparing myself before I get back if I were you," Mine said.

* * *

[Meanwhile in the capital]

"Domestic Affairs Official Shoui, for speaking against my policies and delaying government affairs, you are sentenced to death by being drawn and quartered by bulls," the young emperor stated making everyone tense at the death sentence. "This is what needs to be done, right, Minister?"

The said Minister was tearing a part of a piece of raw meat.

"Hahaha, well done. You are such a wiser ruler, my lord…" The minister praised.

"Meat again? You sure eat a lot."

"Well, it's best to eat it when it's fresh…"

"My lord!" Shoui interjected. "You're being tricked by the minister! Please listen to your pe-"

"How unfortunate, you shouldn't speak about the minister that way, you piece of trash." an unknown voice said.

"Ohh, Zen, you're back so soon!" The minister exclaimed.

Zen nodded in response.

Zen began to flick the blood of his sword and sheathed it.

"Anyway, did you have to get all that blood on the floor? Guards, get this mess cleaned up now!" The Prime minister ordered. Two guards present in the room began to shuffle around, looking for a mop and a bucket. Zen turned towards the emperor and bowed.

"I have returned, my lord."

"Who is he again, minister?"

"Oh, right. You met when you were too young to remember. This is Zen, General Budou's student."

"Woahh, he's that good? Well, it's good to have you on our side, Zen-san!"

"Please, my lord, no need for the honorifics, I should be the one addressing you like such. Anyway, Prime Minister Honest, may I ask as to why I was called back so early?"

"Yes, there seems to be a disturbance within the capital."

"If this is about revolutionary army, we already had a plan to take care of them when Esdeath and Budou returned. Speaking of which, why didn't you just ask either of them to return instead of me?"

"You've already surpassed Budou, thanks to that Limiter Removal of yours, and your now on par with Esdeath. I'd say calling you back, who is on vacation was the wiser choice. As Esdeath was currently taking over the North territory and is not, on vacation."

"So, what do you need me back for?" Zen asked as he was walking around the room, admiring the paintings and interior design.

"First and foremost, the revolutionary army has arranged a group of elite special forces called Night Raid. They're causing havoc within the empire and need to be dealt with. Apparently, Najenda is the leader of this group, so you know what must be done.

"Najenda, huh? I wonder how much she's changed since we've grown apart… So, is there anything else I need to know about."

"There also seems to be another assassin, but we're not sure if he's teamed up with Night Raid. He's a formidable foe, from the reports I've heard about him, but not much is known. In any case, I want to see if you can eliminate as many of them as you possibly can. That is all."

Zen responded by walking out of the room.

"Be seeing you soon, hehe."

* * *

"Score, I sure did get a lot out of that rigged contest. Haha, sucks to be weak! Man with this, I won't have to worry about money for awhile! This sure is a lot though. I know, I'll just drop some of it off at Night Raid! I can't wait to see how they react to find all this money!" Killua yelled as he began to make his way to Night Raid's hideout.

As the hideout came upon his sight, he made sure to mask his presence and make no sound whatsoever. Once, he got to the doorstep, he dropped all the money and knocked very loudly.

"Who's that?! Forget that, how was our base found out!" Mine screamed.

' _Man, what are you up to now, Killua?'_ Tatsumi thought in fear of what he thought was about to happen. When Leone opened up the door, very cautiously, her eyes looked as if they were about to pop out.

"Holy crap, what is this?! Look at all this money! Guys come take a look at this!" Leone beckoned.

"What's got you all riled up sis?" Tatsumi asked as he saw the money, getting the same reaction from him as well.

"Holy Shit!" Tatsumi exclaimed. _'So that's what you were up to. Thought you finally lost it and decided to kill all of us in the name of the empire.'_

The same happened for all of Night Raid and they decided to take in the money and put it to good use.

"Good, they decided to take the money, I'm glad. I'm tired, I think I'll go find a tree sleep under," Killua said as he yawned a long yawn.

"We just got a new assignment. The target, Lokal, is distantly related to Minister Onest," Najenda explained as she slammed a knife down on a drawing of Lokal. "He uses the minister's name to kidnap women and beat them to death. His five guards are getting their shares, and are guilty as well. This is an extremely important mission. I'm sending in all of you!"

**~After the mission was complete~**

"So, Night Raid did this, huh?" Zen asked a guard as he examined the remains of Lokal and the forces sent to get rid of Night Raid.

"Yes, sir!" the guard replied.

"I see…" Just then, Zen had taken out his sword and cut the guard in half. "It seems I must take care of a few amateur assassins, that don't even know how to cover up their tracks. I will find you, Night Raid!"

* * *

"Just like me… A teigu user, an assassin… Splendid… Splendid. So someone like her is running amok."

"Hey, you!"

"You look suspicious… Don't move!"

The man that the two guards were talking to turned around a gave a wicked stare to them. Next thing they knew, their heads were flying, and blood was flying.

"It appears that the capital is a very comfortable place to live. There's so many people, there's no end to the number I can cut down! Splendid… Splendid."

**The following Night**

Killua was currently eating his fill at the very same bar he usually comes to. When he was done, he payed the man, and left immediately. He had a chill down his spine and felt as if something was going to happen tonight. As he was walking down a particular street, he felt an immense amount of bloodlust and killing intent. _'Now this is interesting. Whoever is leaking that is practically shouting "come and find me, if you want to see me kill a bunch of little children!" Then proceeding to light some fireworks from their position and pop some flares while they are at it'_ Killua thought. It was so potent that he didn't even need **En** to locate the source. What he saw digusted him in many ways.

"Please… don't kill me!" A certain woman pleaded.

"Oh, but I must. it's your own fault for walking around so late at night. Your parents taught you that didn't they? That scary monsters come out late at night?

"I-If you let me live, I'll d-do anything…"

' _Okay, I've seen enough.'_ Killua thought in mild disgust and anger.

"Hey, Old man, stop there. I think it's time you learned your place," Killua said as he was walking towards the said man. Killua stopped and then appeared in front of the man in an instant. The crazed man already knew what Killua was thinking, but took him by surprise by the speed at which he decided to execute it, thus landing a hit. Killua then caught the woman as she fell. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, thank you," the woman said gratefully. She got a good look at Killua, and blushed immediately flustered.

"Just stay here and don't move. I'll take care of him."

She nodded in response and backed up a bit as she watched with awe.

"Kid, you're going to regret that, I'll make you regret it!"

"Bring it on, old man!" _'What is with me and fighting old men?'_

Killua disappeared again in an instant, and was aiming for an uppercut, but barely missed his target. He immediately followed up with a kick to his face, connecting successfully. The man didn't have time to react to Killua's second attack.

"Splendid, splendid. That's it, kid! Give me the best you got!"

Killua was about to grant the man's wish, when he jumped away and was on the rooftops. Killua grabbed the woman, found the nearest inn that he could find, and left her with enough money for one day. After that, he used **En** to search for one particular signature. Going from roof to roof, he finally took notice of an open clearing and dropped down about 25 feet away from his opponent.

"I have to applaud you not only for being able to land a hit on me, but also for finding me rather easily and quickly. Before you die tonight though, I will give you the honor of knowing my name. I am known as Zank the executioner, and I have to say that tonight is not a goo-" Zank was silenced by an elbow to the stomach that he managed to just barely block with his arm. "Damn you, didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"Sorry, but my parents taught me to be ruthless with my targets, so politeness is of no concern to me right now, old man," Killua said indifferently.

"My name is Zank the Executioner, and don't get cocky kid. Let's see you handle this, he said as he brought forth two blades from his sleeves and did a cross with his arms as he unleashed an outward slash with both blades from left to left and right to right. Killua dodged swiftly, but had to step back a bit to avoid the blow that was coming for his head. Having achieved what he was aiming for Zank began to run again and straight into a dark alley. Killua was already right behind him and when he was about to run into the alley, he saw was someone he'd hadn't see for a very long time. There, standing in front of him, was the little twelve-year old boy that Killua thought to be dead.

"Gon, Gon is that you?" Killua asked as he started to tremble. "What are you doing here? How are you here? What's going on? Gon… how are you alive?" Killua began to take steps forward, but stopped as he heard the last voice he wanted to hear right now.

"Now die!" Zank said as the illusion of Gon disappeared revealing Zank leaping for the kill. When he came to, he realized that he hit thin air. He turned around in time to notice the same boy radiating an aura like none other he has ever faced before. To say Zank was scared would be like saying candy needed more sugar. He was beyond frightened at the amount of killing intent that began to wash over him as he heard the last four words he would ever hear in his entire life.

"I'm going to kill you…" Killua said as he unleashed aura to its output limit. After charging up for awhile, his aura began to take the form of lightning. Everything around him began to get covered in lightning, sparks flying and dancing off the metal that surrounded them. _**'Mugen Hayasa!'**_ Killua roared mentally as his hair began to spike up until all of it was standing up with one bang that had a lightning bolt look to it casted off to the right side of his face. **(A/N:** Think of it as a super saiyan two hairstyle, except for the fact that the bang is styled to look like a lightning bolt **)** The color of his aura also changed from the usual bluish-white to a complete black color. Time seemed to have stopped for Killua as he walked forward and in an instant appeared inches above Zank. He began to cup his hands and charge every single transmuted joule he had. As the thunderclouds began to form, he immediately absorbed all of the electrical charge into his palm, lightning began to strike his palms and was absorbed into a condensed opaque, black sphere. As soon as he finished absorbing all of the pure lightning into his palms, he appeared beneath Zank and unleashed all of his lightning on him. **"** **Burakku sandā doragon!"** Killua roared and as the name suggests a black dragon made of lightning shot up into the sky carrying Zank with it, immediately zapping him into shreds, not even leaving dust behind. The dragon began to twist and turn until it rested and floated with its whole body surrounding it. Then, was sucked back into a condensed ball before exploding over the whole empire sparks raining down, causing many fires throughout the capital.

Not a single yoctosecond **(A/N:** One-septillionth of a second for those of you who haven't looked it up yet... **)** passed when Killua performed this unimaginable feat. Killua immediately fainted and was lying still on the very same ground where he last saw Zank. Drifting off into unconsciousness, the last thing he thinks of is the twelve year old he used to travel around with. Tears were also rolling of his cheek as he was unconscious. Now, he lay motionless on the ground as fire started to surround his position.

* * *

No one even saw what happened. One moment the capital was at peace, and in the next instant most of it and the surrounding forests were on fire. All of Night Raid were heading towards the capital hoping to find out exactly what happened. They were returning to the hideout, when all of a sudden they saw that the capital was on fire. Leone immediately went to get Najenda and the rest were now heading for the said empire. They all traveled in pairs, while Akame traveled alone. She was currently leaping from flaming building to flaming building when she came upon a ring of fire and a crater. She saw a white-haired boy that looked to be about her age laying in the middle of it. She was about to continue moving when she decided to stop after she got another look at him. He seemed to stir and when she got a good look at the front of his body, she seemed to note how familiar he looked and seemed. So, she decided to pick him up, carry him on her shoulders and proceed to head back to the hideout.

* * *

"What the heck is going on?!" Honest yelled in confusion. "Why is the entire capital caught on fire, what happened?!"

"Calm down Prime Minister, the guards will take care of this no problem," the emperor said rather nervously.

"That's not the problem here, my lord! Who managed to execute such a dirty plan on us?! There's no way this went unnoticed! We have to be careful, there might be traitors within the capital?!"

"That doesn't seem to be the case here, Prime Minister," Zen said as he appeared and was kneeling.

"Oh, and what proof do you have of this?!" Honest asked with complete rage.

"While I was out patrolling the capital I caught sight of an ominous black lightning. Then, an instant later, the whole capital was caught on fire. It was obvious this was the work of one or several people. However, I went to investigate the area in which the black lightning was originating, when I caught sight of one of the Night Raid Members heading out with a boy with white hair propped on her shoulder. I am assuming that it was he who had created that black lightning and thus, caused the whole capital to erupt in flames and chaos."

"Hmmm, interesting, you said he had white hair, no?"

Zen gave an affirmative nod and awaited the response of the prime minister.

"He's the one alright, the assassin that was causing havoc alongside Night Raid. To think he was actually part of their little posse. Did you get a good look at his face?"

Zen shook his head in response.

"Well said, I want you to find their base of operations, and get rid of them once and for all!"

"Understood!"

"Before that, I need you to help douse the flames that are currently burning down the capital first!" Hones ordered.

"It shall be done…" With that, Zen disappeared.

* * *

"Who's this you have here?" Najenda asked as all of Night Raid began to return from their sudden information gathering mission.

"Wait a second!" Leone screamed pointing a finger at the currently unconscious boy laying down on a couch. "That's the same guy that robbed me of my money and beat me in an arm wrestling contest!"

"Right! That was the guy that we saw that day!" Mine agreed.

"Oh? He beat Leone in a battle of strength? I'm curious to know who he might be," Najenda said. "Speaking of which, Akame why did you bring him here?"

"I was going to leave him to die, when I noticed that he seemed familiar somehow," Akame responded bluntly.

' _Nice way of putting it, you were actually going to leave me to die?! Good thing I didn't have on my gear, otherwise she might have killed me on the spot!'_

Just then, Tatsumi walked into the room wondering what all the commotion was about when he spotted Tatsumi unconscious.

"Wha-What is Kil-uh, I mean, what is he doing here?!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Akame found him when she was scouting the capital along with us when she found him unconscious and decided to bring him back here," Lubbock explained.

"By the way Tatsumi, do you know this person?" Najenda asked.

Tatsumi began to get nervous and was going to attempt to lie, but stopped when he saw the suspicious stares of all of Night Raid.

"Well, yeah, he's the guy that pretty much beat Leone in an arm wrestling match, hehe."

"Akame, Leone, hold him down, it seems we have to do this the hard way."

Both Akame and Leone began to approach Tatsumi slowly before they pinned him down with one arm behind his back.

"Now, I will ask you once more Tatsumi. Do you know this person, and if so, who is he?"

"I can't tell you, if I do, he'll punish me by electrocuting me to death!" Tatsumi cried.

"Huh?"

"He's right, you know," Killua interrupted, catching the attention of all of the Night Raid members.

"How long have you been conscious?" Najenda asked.

"Ever since you guys walked in and started to talk about me. Besides, I didn't cheat blondie, you were just too weak to notice what you were up against," Killua informed Leone haughtily.

"Why you cocky son of a-"

"Leone, quit it. Well, I do have to admit, for someone to be able to beat Leone in a contest of strength is rare. May I ask what your name is?" Najenda asked.

"Well, I guess couldn't hurt to tell the rest of you, even if this will reveal my true identity. My name is Killua Zoldyck, it's pleasure to meet you all!" Killua said with a smile that made all the girls' hearts flutter before Akame recovered and remembered something.

"Wait a second, you're that same guy that I met on the side of the river," Akame remembered.

"So, basically you're the same guy that defeated Akame and bulat!" Najenda said in complete shock.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes I am. Though, I have no intention of causing any harm to you guys, due to the fact that we have similar goals."

"Tatsumi, why didn't you introduce to your friend sooner. He's quite the looker, wait, were you trying to keep him for yourself?" Leone asked with playful smirk.

"That's not fair! I thought we had something Tatsumi! I didn't think you'd turn out to be a cheater…" Bulat said as he was now crying anime tears.

"Oi, oi, I already told you guys I don't swing that way! There's nothing between me and either of you!"

"You sure Tatsumi? I'm pretty sure I saw you looking at me in a perverted way on that night Night Raid appeared at the mansion," Killua said with a mischievous smirk.

"So you do have something with him!" Bulat shouted as he fell to the floor as he began to cry even more.

"SERIOUSLY KILLUA?! You really just had to go and fuel the lie that I am gay!"Tatsumi cried.

"But it's not a lie, it's the full blown truth, just come out of the closet you perverted homosexual," Killua said in a playful voice, angering Tatsumi even further.

"FUCK YOU!" Tatsumi said as he stormed out of the hideout to blow off some steam.

All of Night Raid were currently laughing at the scene they just witnessed. Even Akame was giggling slightly. As the laughter died down, Najenda proceeded to ask the question that's been on her mind for awhile now.

"So, what is your teigu, Killua Zoldyck?" Najenda asked.

Killua flinched at the question and immediately had a downcast expression. Everyone caught sight of this and began to wonder if it was a topic to be saved for later or to not be brought up at all.

"It's called **Rikudō Manto: Shinju** , which I received from the first emperor himself. Though, I am not so sure myself how he was able to come to fruition and was able to create this teigu. I should also mention that I am not from this world. As to the reason I am currently on the path that I am on, I will choose not to talk about. For now, that is all I can say about this matter."

"Wow, that sure is a lot to take in, I didn't believe you when you said that you met the first emperor, but after hearing that you're from a different world, I might be able to believe you. Can we see the teigu?" Najenda asked.

"Well, as of right now, I need time to rest and recover my power. I am unable to activate it as it takes a lot of my nen in order to do so," Killua explained.

"What is nen?" Najenda asked curiously.

"That's a topic that will require a lot of explaining, and I will save for later. All I can say right now is that it is how we label the energy that runs untapped at first, through our body."

"I see. Well Killua, before you go to rest, I have one more thing to ask of you on behalf of us all."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to join Night Raid?"

 **And done with the fourth chapter. This is by far the longest chapter I have typed up so far. What do you guys think? Let me know by dropping a review. I would also like to apologize for the wait. With that out of the way, here are the translations!**

 **Translations**

 **Shinju Hatsudo** _\- Divine Tree Activate_

 **Shinra Tensei** \- _Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God_

 **Bansho Ten'in** \- _Heavenly Attraction of All Creation_

 **Burakku sandā doragon** \- _Black Thunder Dragon_

 **Rikudo Manto** \- _Six Paths Cloak_

' **Til next time, XxUzumaki45xX, out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Hello everyone who is currently reading this right now. I'd like to thank all the people that have given me feedback on the story so far, or have followed or favorited the story. It does mean a lot to me when you guys do so. Again, I know I took a while to update this one, but I promise this won't be one of those story that is suddenly on hiatus. I also am starting to get stuck on how to progress with the story as of right now AKA Writer's block. Well, better some time than never, right? Enjoy chapter five of Zoldyck Assassin!**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Technique**

 **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Akame Ga Kiru. All content and characters belong to each owner of each series.**

"Ieyasu! Ieyasu, where are you? Ieyasu! HELL-"

"Shh, keep it down Sayo!" Ieyasu whispered.

"Where are you?"

"In here, come and take a look at this!"

Sayo walked into the room and looked to where Ieyasu was currently standing.

"What are you doing? The boss said we need more training if we're going to partake in missions with them. We're already an hour late because you overslept!"

As she made it beside Ieyasu, she also noticed what he was currently studying with curiosity. It was a boy that looked to be about the same age as her if not older. The teenage boy had silver, spiky hair that has been confused for white many times. He also looked to be about 5'9"/175 cm in height and had very pale skin. She also noted how muscular and toned he was. He seemed to wearing a light-grey coat with what seemed to be, in her eyes, strange markings with holes in them on either side of the collar over a burnt and tattered white shirt. He also had on tan jeans that was also burnt and destroyed. Overall, he looked like he needed to go clothes shopping soon. What puzzled her was the reason why the coat was not damaged at all. He also had at his side, two swords, one charcoal-black, and another that seemed to be turquoise.

"Who is that?" Sayo asked.

"I'm not so sure, but when I walked into the kitchen to get a quick breakfast before I went to go train with Sheele along with you guys, I found him sleeping on the table. He didn't even eat anything!"

"Do you think he's the new recruit boss was talking about?"

"Well considering he's in our secret hideout, with two long swords, and is sleeping peacefully, I'd say this is the guy," Ieyasu explained.

"Speaking of guys, pay up you pervert! I told you that it was going to be a boy, but you disagreed and said it was a girl. You even agreed to the bet, so give me my thirty gold coins!"

' _Why does it sound like they are talking about their child?'_ Killua thought while he was pretending to sleep and eavesdropping on the conversation.

Ieyasu realized that he indeed lost the bet that they did make. But, he didn't want to have to pay the price, literally.

"Well, would you look at the time, we're about to miss all of today's training! We better get going Sayo!" Ieyasu replied nervously.

As Ieyasu was rushing out of the kitchen, a hand grabbed the back of his shirt holding him in place. He looked back slowly, fear etched on his face, and witnessed Sayo looking like she was about to punch some girl trying to flirt with Tatsumi.

"Where do you think you're going? You haven't even eaten your breakfast yet. I got a great idea! How about I feed you some food? After I knock you out and get my thirty gold coins!" Sayo threatened as Ieyasu submitted and gave her thirty gold coins leaving him with 23 more gold coins.

' _This is what woke me up?! I'm starting to wonder how well they take torture. I'll give you some training of my own!'_

"Good, now hurry up and eat so we can go train with Sheele and Tatsumi. I wonder if she'll actually give us some real training. The training Mine gave us was more towards developing our tolerance for annoying and tiresome errands!" Sayo complained.

Once Ieyasu finished his meal, all the while Sayo was having an internal battle with herself, they were heading out. She would stare at Killua lustfully before she reminded herself constantly that she is in love with Tatsumi. This was a process she repeated more than twenty times.

When he sensed their presences getting further away, Killua immediately stood up, rushed outside, and punched down tree after tree. After he was done hitting countless trees, he picked one of them up and was starting to constantly hit the ground repeatedly. Once he could no longer even hold the tree in his hands, he picked up another, and started to hit more trees. Afterwards, he threw the tree into the air and blasted it to bits with his lightning bolt attack **Narukami.** He was far from done though. He found a bunch of huge boulders the size of mini mountains and immediately started to crush them with his foot also creating a crater. Killua was seething with untameable rage that was ready to burst out like helium in a balloon.

 **Flashback**

 _When he woke up, Killua had to take a second before remembering why he was lying down. After that, he began to get enraged and was looking for a release when he noticed that two of Tatsumi's friends had been arguing. This worsened his already dangerous mood and he had to use every ounce of self-control not to knock them unconscious right then and there. As more time passed, his will to hold back for Tatsumi's sake was hastily waning. Fortunately, they were beginning to head out for early afternoon training. Once they were far enough, he got up and began to head outside for some venting he needed to do._

 **Flashback End**

' _Damn that old bastard! How dare he mess with my mind and create those damn illusions! Damn old bastard! Damn illusions! Damn capital! Damn First Emperor geezer! Damn Gon getting himself killed!'_

"DAMN IT!" Killua yelled as his aura flared in a manner similar to Gon's. Black and blue began to swirl around his body, and the area around him started to shift and shake. Dark Clouds began to gather around the base of Night Raid. Killua's breath began to deepen and was getting shaky with rage. He felt several presences that were headed for the area he was standing in. He calmed down enough that the black energy started to dissipate or scatter and disappear. Even then, Killua still felt like he needed to release much more anger. He sprinted away from what he assumed to be Night Raid with incredible speed. After a while, he decided that he distanced himself far enough and stopped abruptly. He was standing at the base of a rocky mountain. He glared at it with menacing eyes that seemed ready to unleash hell. Killua cupped his hands as thunderclouds began to gather in the skies. His aura burst out at once, immediately activating **kanmuru**. Lightning shot down at his hands in an instant and as soon as that happened he released his aura with a roar. **"Kirin!"** He yelled as the lightning shot forward towards the mountain and on contact created a huge explosion. It was definitely overkill as he unintentionally blew up the surrounding land and nearby plateaus. He attracted the attention of four Apeman.

All of them roared ferociously, and in response, Killua just stared them down with hate-filled eyes. They all rushed Killua with their arms flailing about crazily. All of them immediately all froze in the middle of their animalistic frenzy to notice a hole on the left sides of all their chests. About five seconds later, all four fell to the ground instantly. Killua was currently holding two hearts in both his hands, but he failed to notice that no blood had spilled at all. He was more focused on the still lingering anger that had yet to be released. He immediately zapped all four hearts to nothingness and proceeded forward to one of the dead bodies. He kneeled down hovering over the body and punched it in the face. Blood sprayed onto Killua's face, and a bone crushing sound could be heard. Killua retracted his hand once again and let loose another punch. Meanwhile, Night Raid were currently watching with surprised expressions mixed with a bit of horror on their faces. All of them had arrived when Killua had landed his first sickening punch. From that point on, he was unleashing all of his negativity on the ape in front of him.

 **Flashback**

" _Come on Ieyasu, you slowpoke, hurry up and swim across the river already! What is wrong with you?!" Sayo complained._

…

" _That's it Tasumi, keep on pushing forward, I know you can do it! You're already naturally better than Ieyasu in every possible way! So go ahead and make it acro-"_

" _Would you not insult me for once Sayo! For once, could you actually be any less of a fangirl?! For once in your whole life, could you actually do something useful instead of kicking me around and looking to get INTO TATSUMI'S PANTS!" Ieyasu shouted in response._

 _..._

…

 _Ieyasu gulped at what he just said and immediately regretted his particular choice of words._

" _Why you insolent, little SON OF A-"_

 _BOOM!_

 _A loud explosion erupted out of nowhere and caught everyone's attention immediately drawing them away from their argument._

 _Najenda was currently resting from writing response letters to the revolutionary army. She stood up and was walking around the hideout, observing the place to make sure that everyone was out training. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud smashing sound that sounded not too far away from the hideout. She immediately rushed out of the hideout in hopes of understanding what that was about._

 _..._

 _Akame was currently at the river catching fish for dinner. When she was done, she put her clothes back on, and carried what she caught on her back as she made her way back to the hideout. All of a sudden, she heard what sounded like trees being smashed repeatedly. The sound of bark being split and broken apart. Akame immediately headed in the direction of the sound as well at the sight of trees flying about._

 _..._

 _Leone, Bulat, Lubbock, and Mine all heard the same sound as well, and all of them began to make their way towards the scene of disaster that was taking place not too far away from where they were at as well._

 _About halfway there, everyone had met up and were now traveling there together. They all were wondering who was behind the outrageous attempts at remodeling the forest. As they were following the trail of footsteps that had stepped too hard on the ground, they caught sight of the boulders and trees Killua had demolished on the way. Everyone began to wonder what had decided to go insane and trash the whole forest. Akame began to think to herself, as she might have an idea of who may be behind this disaster. When they felt close to Killua's presence, it suddenly got further away very quickly. They approached the clearing, and noticed the amount of devastation he had delivered to the area._

" _Alright everyone, I want you all to put everything you got into catching up with whatever or whoever might have caused this. We need to know what happened, and losing the target is not an option. This is an official order, and I will not take a failure as the outcome. Understood?"_

 _Everyone nodded without hesitation and they all sprinted off towards Killua. Not long after, thunderclouds began to gather in the sky all around them. chills ran down their backs. After that, all of Night Raid witnessed lightning strike, and soon after all of them had heard another blast. It was incredibly silent after that and they were desperate to know what had happened. As they got closer and closer, everyone finally made it. Although, what they saw made their jaws drop and eyes wide enough to be plucked out with ease. Killua had killed four Apeman, and was currently punching one continuously._

 **Flashback End**

Akame looked at him with a deep need to understand why he was currently acting the way he was. She immediately thought back to the time he had complimented her eyes. When he was introducing himself, and he wore an adorable charming smile. Now, all she saw was someone who was a reckless murderer. _'Killua, what's happened to you?_ _Was it all just a_ _façade put up to mask the way you were truly feeling inside?'_

Killua stood there silent and was breathing heavily. He had his arms at his side and everyone noticed how electricity started to dance around him a bit. He clenched his fists and electricity began to fly all around him. He finally concentrated most of it to his palm and shot all four Apeman to dust. Everyone was speechless at what just took place in front of them. Killua fell on his knees and was breathing heavily. After a while, he began to punch the ground enough to get cracks to form and eventually craters. While this was going on, everyone began to wonder how they could get Killua to stop.

' _Killua, what happened to you? You were completely fine last night. Now you look as if you had just witnessed your family being slaughtered one by one. What do I do? I am completely useless in these situations!'_ Tatsumi thought desperately.

As Killua raised his right fist once more to unleash another punch, he was stopped by Akame. She had her hand on his shoulder and that had reminded him of something he once did back in the world of hunters.

 **Flashback**

" _ **Saisho wa gū…"**_ _Gon said deeply as he was showing Morel he was capable of the mission to exterminate the ants. His_ _ **janken**_ _was generating a lot of power and created blistering winds, the ground beneath him had cracks in it. Gon was exploding with rage as he was preparing to kill Morel. However, in the middle of his technique, Gon suddenly stopped._

 _Killua placed his hand on Gon's shoulder which caused Gon to calm down, even if only a little._

" _Gon, that's enough…" Killua said. "Right, big guy?"_

 **Flashback End**

Right now, Killua's breathing was steadily calming down, but he still felt a bit of rage. Akame was looking at Killua somehow with an understanding of what she thought he might be going through. The way he acted reminded her of how she broke down when she "left" her sister.

"Was is someone you loved?" Akame suddenly asked quietly.

Killua flinched at the question and turned to look at Akame with his eyes wide.

"He was my friend that I met back in my world," was all Killua managed to say before he started to sob and tears began to pour out of his eyes.

"It's okay, we're here for you Killua," Akame said as she enveloped Killua in hug. He just continued to cry, and eventually he passed out once again. Akame was still holding him, thinking back to her sister.

"Akame, let's go," Najenda said.

She just nodded and carried Killua on her shoulder as they all headed back to the hideout.

* * *

"I have to say, this place sure has changed since I was last here. There definitely wasn't as many...people."

"Oh, come on Zen, just look at all the sugar in this place. Guess what Zen? Tonight's the night I finally break that shell of yours! You shall shed your turtle shell and become...uhh, what do you call a turtle without its shell?"

Zen just ignored his idiotic speech of nonsense and proceeded to sit in a dark corner… away from everybody. While this was intended to keep away from social interactions, it instead had the complete opposite effect. There were two girls chatting at a nearby table when they spotted Zen sitting in a corner looking like he was sleeping. In reality, he had his hood on and was focusing on the ground before him instead of the loud chatter and the people he wanted to avoid. They walked up to him, something he had not only noticed but had been preparing himself for ever since he felt their eyes on him. When they stood about a foot away from him, both girls were expecting him to look up and get flustered like any other guy that have met them so far. Instead, they were met with silence.

"Excuse me sir, but we would like to talk to you. See, we were just wondering what you might be doing in a place like this sleeping," one of them said.

…

"While I understand that you might feeling a bit tired, you wouldn't mind coming and sharing a drink with us, now would you?"

Zen just heaved a long sigh, and lifted his head up to look at both of them lazily.

"How much did he pay you guys to come and talk to me?" Zen asked.

"What are you talking about? I have no idea why you might be assuming that someone would pay us to talk to you. We are both just wanting to get-"

"Please, it's not hard to figure out what you guys are up to. I'll pay you double what he payed you if you tell me."

"Seventy-five gold coins each!"

Zen reached into his robe and pulled out two bags of gold that was probably more than he was intending to give them. That goes to show how badly he wanted to be left alone. Both girls took the money without hesitation, but stayed a bit longer.

"You still have the chance to take us home and fu-"

Before she could finish her sentence Zen immediately held up two more bags of gold twice the size of the ones he just gave them. Without hesitation, both of them took the bags of gold and ran out of the bar. After they left, Zen shot an intense glare towards his old friend Felix that was staring at him. In response, Felix looked away and started to whistle. Zen just rubbed his head trying to soothe his headache.

* * *

Killua slowly opened his eyes and looked around realizing he was in a bedroom. He got out of the bed to stand and stretch. Killua looked out the window to see that it was already night time. What he also noticed was that all his swords were gone, except for his coat. He heard noises outside that sounded like metal clashing with metal. Killua opened the door and walked outside where everyone was currently at to notice that Tatsumi and Ieyasu were using his swords as if they were toys.

 **Flashback**

" _Boss, why do you have Killua's swords?" Tatsumi asked._

" _Oh, I am sure you saw what happened in the forest earlier, right?" Najenda asked._

 _Tatsumi nodded._

" _Well, if he were to actually be armed with these swords again, I'd hate to see what he'd be capable of doing. So, we'll wait to see if he's calm enough to handle being armed with weapons for now."_

" _I see… well, that does make a lot of sense!"_

" _Hey Tatsumi, I have a great idea!" Ieyasu shouted excitedly._

" _What is it?!" Tatsumi asked with just as much energy._

" _Why don't we test out those swords there, to see why he would choose to use those over his teigu? Who knows, we might be able to figure out why!"_

" _What do you think boss?"_

" _I don't see why not," Najenda responded._

" _Alright!" Tatsumi and Ieyasu shouted._

 _Tatsumi and Ieyasu were currently looking at both swords, wondering which one they should use. Tatsumi ultimately decided on using the elucidator, while Ieyasu was forced to use Dark Repulser. When they picked up their swords they almost dropped them both._

" _What the heck is this thing made of?! Why is it so ridiculously heavy?!" Tatsumi complained._

 _Once they both regained their stances, although were still struggling to hold it up for long, they both charged forward with a battle cry. Both swords made contact and were struggling to swing at one another. Aside from the heaviness, they couldn't make out what was so great about these swords._

 **Flashback End**

' _Normally I'd be mad, but just seeing them struggle with one sword is hilarious!'_

As Ieyasu and Tatsumi were preparing for another clash, Killua came in and just stood there in between them. They both were completely surprised, shocked, and scared of what might happen in the next second.

"Oh, crap!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Woah!" Ieyasu screamed.

Killua just stood there with a bored expression. Tatsumi and Ieyasu were slowing down, but they could not stop their swings and were about to slice Killua in half, when he caught both swords.

"I'll be taking these back," Killua said.

He switched his grip from the blade to the hilt and sheathed his swords. Everyone was silent and looked uneasy at the sudden appearance of Killua. He took notice of this and thought of an excuse that would ease all of their worries.

"Killua, do you remember what happened before you passed out?" Najenda asked.

Killua did indeed remember, but he didn't want everyone to be worried about him at the moment. He was just very angry and needed to calm himself down.

"Yeah, I remember every second of it."

At his response, everyone seemed to think he might do something. The only person that was calm was Akame and Najenda. Everybody else seemed to be preparing for battle. Killua expected something like this to happen, so in response he held his hand up.

"Of course, I was just in a really bad mood, and I needed to blow off some steam. Don't worry, I will not randomly attack you all. I have no reason to anyway. Like I said, we all have similar goals. To kill you all would make no sense at this point, unless I was lying."

Everyone was immediately at ease when they heard what he said. Najenda decided it was time to officially introduce Killua as a member of Night Raid.

"Well, before we test your skills in certain areas, I'd like to formally introduce you to every member of Night Raid," Najenda said.

Najenda motioned to Bulat first. Bulat noticed that Najenda was motioning for him to go first.

"My name is Bulat, it is a pleasure to meet you Killua!" Bulat said.

Killua nodded his head in Bulat's direction. Lubbock took the opportunity to introduce himself next.

"My name is Lubbock, it's also a pleasure Killua."

"I'm Leone, I have to say it definitely is nice to meet you Killua," Leone said seductively.

' _Does she really think I am going to fall for any of her tricks?'_

"Hey Killua, you already know me, so all I can say now is welcome to Night Raid!"

"Thanks, Tatsumi."

Time passed as everyone introduced themselves. Akame was in the same boat as Tatsumi, but Killua still looked at her like he wanted to say something. However, he was cut off by Tatsumi, Ieyasu, Bulat, and Lubbock.

"Say Killua, what do you think about throwing a party!" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah, all of us, just having a good time!" Lubbock joined also said.

"Come on Killua either you come or we force you to come!" Bulat shouted.

As Killua was being dragged away, he cast a glance towards Akame. She saw him looking at her, and she just smiled and waved in response. Killua just laughed nervously as he was being dragged out.

"Alright, a guys night out!"

' _Yeah, I can't wait...'_

Leone, Sayo, and Mine all saw Akame smiling and waving goodbye to Killua. They all smirked and gave each other a nod as they approached Akame.

"So, Akame, what do you think of Killua, huh?" Leone asked with a smirk.

Akame flinched and began to fidget, which was so unlike her usual self.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come one, we saw the way you were smiling at him. It's already an accomplishment for anyone to be able to make you smile!"

"So, you thinking of making the first move?" Mine asked with a smug look on her face.

"I-I don't know what you guys are talking about!" Akame stuttered as she blushed.

Leone and Mine immediately froze as if they had seen a ghost.

' _Did akame just stutter and blush!'_ Leone thought with surprise.

' _There's no way! Is this real!'_ Mine thought.

Akame took their surprise as a chance to escape. She ran towards a window and jumped out. As she landed gracefully on the ground, she looked to her left and saw Killua staring at her in disbelief.

"Hey Akame," Killua said with a surprised expression.

Akame immediately began to get flustered again but she calmed down just as fast. She gave a nod to Killua in response.

' _She's acting weird for some reason...'_

"Weren't you with the others?"

"I was but then I decided to lose them," Killua said with a thoughtful look.

 **Flashback**

" _Killua, where do you think we should go first? The bar, a fancy restaurant, maybe even go find some chicks to score!" Lubbock shouted._

" _I've got an idea guys," Killua said._

" _What, should we go spy on girls at a hot spring or something?" Lubbock asked._

 _Killua just looked at Lubbock with a straight face._

" _No… How about we all race to that bar we all usually go to? Whoever gets there last has to buy everyone drinks at the bar!"_

" _Finally, you're starting to fit in with us Killua!" Bulat said with a determined look on his face._

" _No way am I losing to any of you guys!" Lubbock declared._

" _Okay, ready set go!" Killua said._

 _They all began to run; however, they failed to notice that Killua just stood there watching them run with passion, totally forgetting that he was still standing there._

 **Flashback End**

"As I thought, they're all completely clueless. They should've realized by now that I totally tricked them. So, what's your story?"

Akame began to think, when she remembered what Leone and Mine were saying. She got flustered once again, but was snapped back to reality when Killua started literally snapping.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird ever since you jumped out that window," Killua said.

"It's nothing. Killua can I ask you something?" Akame asked.

"What's up?"

"What do you th-"

"KILLUA!"

Killua had heard Bulat, Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Lubbock all shout as they were running back to him with anger.

"Oh, crap, well gotta go! Don't want to have to buy them drinks, hehe," Killua said as he started to run in the opposite direction of Tatsumi and the others.

"-think of me?" Akame asked as she had a frown on her face. She decided to just go to bed and forget what happened.

Leone and Mine were watching them the whole time, and they decided to bet on how long it would take them to start dating.

"Give it a week, and they'll be all over each other!" Leone said.

"Yeah, right! I say five days and they'll be way past just holding hands and kissing!" Mine retorted with a sudden blush as she realized what she had just said. All of a sudden, lightning could be seen outside as well as shouts and cries of pain and cursing all aimed at a certain silver-haired assassin.

 **I know that was shorter than the last few chapters I have posted, but I was really stuck with the progression of the plot, and to not just rush through the whole thing. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Drop a review for any improvements you think I should make, any changes that you think would better the story, or if there is anything that you liked about the story so far.**

' **Til next time, XxUzumaki45xX, out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Technique**

 **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Akame Ga Kiru. All content and characters belong to each owner of each series.**

"You guys are ready," Najenda declared.

Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo all looked at her with blatant glee.

"Really?! You mean we can finally join you on a mission?" Ieyasu asked hopefully.

"Yes, but there's one more thing that must be arranged before we are ready. Akame, do you know what's more important to Killua that he can't even make the meeting?"

"Actually, he never left. He told me that he'd be present the entire time," Akame replied with her usual blank stare.

"What kind of fool does he take me for?"

"Try answering that for yourself, _boss_ ," Killua said as he yawned leaning on a wall to Najenda's right.

"Where have you been? We already have a mission that we are preparing to embark on. I'll give you a brief summary of what to expect. We will be-"

"Investigating the suspicious and constant disappearances of civilians throughout the capital that have started two days ago. Tatsumi, Ieyasu, Sayo, Akame, Leone, and I will be going on this mission to collect information. If need be, we'll engage any hostiles that get in our way."

"So, how did you manage to learn everything despite not being visible or present within the area?"

"My hearing is on another level even compared to someone else's hearing like Leone's. That's not the reason why I was suddenly not present. I felt we were being watched somehow. So, while I was focusing on my hearing to see if someone was making any noise, I also wanted to make sure to hear everything that was being discussed."

"Did you find anything while you were out investigating the possibility of a spy?"

"While I didn't manage to find the actual culprit, I did find that they left a trail on their way back from their little scouting mission. It seems as if we might have to deal with this too. If that information is leaked…"

Everyone currently present understood exactly what would be the consequences of someone with information to spread on their hideout's location. Everyone had three options to consider at the moment. One, was to await their possible enemies that were bound to appear soon to infiltrate their hideout. Another option, was to send someone to find the spy, or the whole group of foes themselves, and eliminate them before it is too late. Third option, would be to move the location of the hideout. The last option seemed and was the most reasonable of all.

"Alright everyone, we'll just proceed with the mission anyway. I want the rest of Night Raid to be ready for any threat that comes our way. Is everyone ready?"

"Hai," everyone responded in unison.

* * *

"Is everything going well? Have you any results?"

"Not yet," Zen replied.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I think you should've just had them killed on the spot instead of bringing them here," Honest complained.

"I have a feeling, tonight's the night Night Raid will make their move. Their hideout was supposedly hidden."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I sent someone who's qualified for the job."

" _...I did find that they left a trail on their way back from their little scouting mission."_

"How do you know she was not spotted and dealt with accordingly?"

"The plan was for the spy to purposely leave a trail. I definitely considered it to be a possibility, hence the reason why I am going to be the one that stands in their way at the end."

* * *

' _Hmm… good, the target isn't too far away. I would've reached them by now. I think I'll just go ahead of everyone else._

"Guys! I am going to go ahead, the spy is not too far from our position. If I leave now, I'll be able to capture them in time. For now, just keep moving forward towards the palace," Killua said as he disappeared out of sight in a burst of speed.

' _Good luck, Killua.'_ Tatsumi thought as they were heading in the direction of the center of the empire.

Killua was making haste towards his target. At the speed he was traveling at, he would make it there in less than twenty seconds. The distance between them was about thirty miles(forty-eight kilometers). As he was sprinting faster than most could see, he was making good use of his **En** , to make sure that he wasn't falling for a trap. The last thing he needed was to be put in a situation he would have a hard time getting out of. He may be stronger than most, but even he has limits. He finally noticed a hooded figure making their way toward the palace. He took this opportunity and burst forward in hopes of catching the unlucky target.

' _I hope I make it out of this in one piece. I am confident in going head to head with one member, but to face the whole group would be suicide for someone like me.'_ thought a certain spy.

When the palace finally could be seen, someone had grabbed her and proceeded to knock her out.

"Finally, now I can go back and meet up with the others," Killua said tiredly.

"You there! Stop, we have reason to suspect that you are an evildoer within the capital. Surrender now and you won't get hurt. At least not now anyway," one of the, suspiciously, many soldiers surrounding him said. Before they could get to him however, he disappeared and reappeared a second later. He had placed the spy in a branch on a tree and decided that he would head back after he ended this. About fifty well trained soldiers were surrounding Killua. He noted these guys weren't pushovers, but to him, it was like playing a game.

They all began to charge straight for Killua once again. He just stood there and was closing his eyes as if meditating. When three of the soldiers swung their swords down on him, he proceeded to block all three of them by holding them by the blade. He kicked two of the soldiers away resulting in hitting about four to five more of them. He took the sword of the last victim and immediately started hitting soldier after soldier on the neck with the hilt, effectively knocking out around seven to ten of them. He threw the sword at one of the soldiers skewering him like he was meat on a kabob. They all began to get terrified of the foe before them, and were standing there motionless with their mouths agape. Killua took notice of this, and sighed disappointedly before disappearing in a burst of speed and reappeared outside the circle of men. A second later, they all fell down becoming unconscious immediately. Everyone from Night Raid had finally arrived to witness the aftermath.

"Seems like you had fun here, Killua," Leone uttered.

"If winning all the time is fun, then I wouldn't mind losing once in a while…" Killua responded.

"Where's the target?" Akame asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I placed the target on a-"

Killua stopped and froze immediately with a surprised expression mixed with a bit of disbelief. He blinked twice before he straightened himself out.

"She escaped while I was too focused on entertaining myself."

"It's rare to see someone of your caliber fail such a small task," Akame said with a bit of a condescending tone.

Instead of getting into an argument with Akame, Killua decided it was best to go after the target once again. Coincidentally, more of the empire's soldiers appeared, and it seemed as if there was more of them than there was last time.

"You guys take care of things here. I will go bring back what should've stayed here and unconscious."

"You got it!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Everyone here is under arrest, you will stand down! If not, we'll take you by force!"

"Eliminate," Akame said silently.

Ten soldiers charged towards Akame who was in front of everyone else. Akame took out her Murasame and slit the soldier in front by his neck. The poison started to take effect immediately. All the soldiers were a bit distracted for a second, and Akame took action. She cut three more of them faster than they could even react by the chest, leg, and shoulder. Before she could do any more harm, the rest of the soldiers charged. She decided it was time to see if the new recruits were truly ready for battle.

Akame glanced back towards them, Leone and Bulat getting the message.

"Alright guys, this is where we see if you have what it takes!" Bulat roared.

"Hai!"

Tatsumi and Ieyasu drew their swords and charged forward with everything they had. Sayo stayed back with her bow and arrow for support. Seven soldiers were approaching the duo, and Bulat charged in and took out two of them by grabbing their necks and choking them to death.

"All yours guys."

"Thanks, bro!" they both responded with excitement.

Tatsumi performed two diagonal slashes creating an X-like shape on the soldier's chest. He also proceeded to lunge past a soldier, cutting his entire side almost cutting him in half.

Ieyasu impaled one of the guards by the chest, took his sword back and did the same to another soldier. Tatsumi and Ieyasu both looked at each other before taking out the last soldier with a swing to his head and a blade through the chest. Sayo was aiming for a soldier, and succeeded in piercing his head. She saw more soldiers coming for her, and she immediately readied more arrows to shoot down her targets. As she was getting ready to take them out, Leone had helped in taking down about half of them, leaving her with the rest.

Before Tatsumi and Ieyasu charge in for the rest of the grunts, they noticed that Leone, Bulat, and Akame had already taken care of them. With a look of sadness and disappointment they both complained to them that they should've let them handle them all.

Leone walked up to both of them, and hugged them both, pressing both their heads into her chest. This earned a nose bleed from Ieyasu, and a dreamy expression from Tatsumi. Their celebration was cut short however, because a sudden voice called out to them.

"So, you're Night Raid, huh?"

They all turned to see a man with red hair standing under a tree staring at them with disinterest. At seeing this man, all of the currently present Night Raid Members tensed at the power they could sense from this man.

* * *

Killua was sprinting towards the spy that he could sense from miles away. She was very close to getting to the palace, and he had to get her at all costs. He finally saw that she was within sight, and appeared in front of the intended target.

This effectively stopped the assassin, but since there was only one member, the said assassin lunged forward intending on killing Killua. Unfortunately, Killua was not like the rest of Night Raid, and was behind her before she reached his position and grabbed hold of the hooded robe that the attacker was wearing. This had an effect of showing Killua who exactly was trying to seal their fate.

It was a girl with long straight chestnut hair with Brown eyes. She had on the imperial guard's armor.

He was not at all taken by surprise by the obvious beauty of the girl. He was more intent on keeping her from the palace. So, he knocked her out once again. Soon after he did just that, he sensed a strong presence that left all his previous foes in the dust. What's worse, was that it was in the direction where Night Raid was currently at. He had to hurry if he wanted to bring everyone back safely.

* * *

Zen walked forward calmly, looking as if he was assessing his opponents' strengths. To him, the only ones that were any real trouble were Akame, Leone, and Bulat. Akame seemed as if she would be more of a challenge than any of them. So he decided to save her for last. He wanted to see who would charge him first.

"Well, shall we get started? Or are you all too afraid to make the first move?"

Leone scoffed at this and activated her teigu. As usual, her appearance had changed and she sped toward Zen. Leone tried to hit her target, only for her punch to get blocked with ease. Zen kicked Leone away towards a tree, which had fallen due to the overwhelming force behind the kick. Bulat charged in next, after having activated Incursio. He equipped his neun tote and charged forth with his spear in hand. Just before he was within arms length of Zen, he threw the spear with as much strength as he could possibly use. Zen found this interesting and still caught the spear and with a swipe, he hit Bulat hard enough to send him flying plenty of feet away. Now he was left with Akame and the three other weaklings.

Akame shot forward with her Murasame aiming straight for her opponent's head. Zen had parried Akame's lunge with his own sword. Knowing this first hit would be blocked she proceeded with a horizontal and vertical slash that she executed in rapid succession. As expected he dodged both attacks swiftly. He blocked another incoming swing with his sword once again. This is where he decided to make his move. Zen had lifted his sword above his head and was aiming to slice Akame in half when she had surprisingly blocked it with her Murasame. He hadn't expected her to block it so easily. He now wanted to see if she could keep up with with his next attack. He appeared behind her, and it was obviously too fast for her to keep up. So, he decided to just kick her in the back enough to send her through several trees. Instead, she had kicked off the first one landing back on her feet with her sword at the ready.

Zen had to applaud her for her determination and perseverance. It's been awhile since he had faced an opponent that could stand up against him. He decided to up his game even further. He charged forward with his sword thrusting forward, but Akame expecting him to be quicker once more, had reacted earlier than she usually would. This resulted in her being able to block his attack, and gave her enough time to strike back with an attempted swipe at his head. Unsurprisingly, Zen had also ducked to dodge that attack, and once again had counterattacked with his own swipe to her abdomen. This would continue on and on for quite some time. Finally, Zen managed to cut Akame on her arm, the cut going quite deep. She stepped back in order to regain her composure. Zen however, had different plans for her and he kept up his attack. This time, she wouldn't be able to react in time to block his attack. Before he could finally end Akame's life, someone had stopped his attack.

Zen noted that he was indeed the assassin that Honest had told him about.

Killua had kicked Zen away, but Zen had blocked the kick. He was still sent back a bit due to the amount of force Killua had put into the kick. That gave Killua enough time to get Akame to safety.

"Are you okay?" Killua asked Akame.

She nodded in response and had a disappointed look on her face.

Killua noticed her expression, but decided to save the talk for later. Right now, his top priority was to take care of this enemy that has made himself known.

"So, you're the assassin that has been causing trouble alongside Night Raid?

"Got a problem with it?" Killua asked.

As if to answer his question, Zen had appeared before Killua in an instant. When he thrust his sword forward Killua had swiped it aside with his elucidator. He spun around to sever Zen's head. Zen had to duck in response, and proceeded to attempt to lift his sword into the air in order to achieve a diagonal cut. Killua had disappeared and swung his elucidator once more, aiming for Zen's ribs. Zen was unfazed by the show of speed, having been taken by surprise once already. He stepped aside in order to dodge and was aiming to do the same to Killua. Due to the closeness and speed of the attack Killua made it out with a cut in his side. Killua cursed his luck as he was the first to be wounded. This made Killua very irritated and he decided to get serious.

Killua pulled out his dark repulsor and with his signature dark look, he pulled his elucidator back ready to slice his opponent in half. When his attack was blocked, he immediately brought his repulsor down on Zen, which the red haired assassin had to block with his hand, but Killua pulled back at the last second disappearing behind Zen and delivering a cut to Zen's side with his repulsor. Before he could retaliate, Killua disappeared once again and picked up his elucidator and delivered another blow to his chest. Zen stepped back a bit, and Killua decided to wait and see how he would react.

Killua was taken by surprise when Zen had appeared beside him in an instant. Even it was only a little, Zen seemed to have gotten a bit faster. When Killua had just barely blocked the punch he received, he was pushed back quite a bit.

' _Not only has he gotten faster, but his strength has also increased. Was he holding back this whole time?'_ Killua thought calmly.

Zen had once again appeared beside Killua and delivered a kick straight to his side. Killua took the hit and used the momentum to his advantage and sprung forward with both this swords at the ready. Zen was forced to block the attack, but had pushed Killua back. Before he could continue with his attack, Killua did a backflip and kicked Zen straight in the chin, causing him to flip and land on the ground. When Killua got a good look at Zen's face, he noticed that he wasn't frustrated or angry, but he was smiling victoriously.

' _Why's he smiling? He's the one getting beaten.'_

Zen had once again appeared in front of Killua, but Killua had managed to just barely avoid the attack. It proved to be useless however, as Zen caught up with him, sending him to the ground with a kick to the face. When Zen had landed on the ground, he was suddenly electrocuted. Zen was taking by surprise when he saw it was Killua that had caused that to happen.

' _He keeps getting stronger and faster. I wonder what it could be...'_

Killua had launched another lightning bolt toward Zen. Instead of even attempting to dodge the attack, he just took it head on. After screams and shouts of pain, Zen had become silent.

After a few seconds, Killua had once again found himself at the mercy of Zen's attacks. This time, Zen was on another level of strength. Killua could barely keep up with his attacks and speed. The battle had become totally one sided, and Killua was becoming annoyed.

' _It's obvious now that he wasn't holding back this whole time. Instead, it's like he's getting powerful every second. Weird thing is, he only gets that boost in power after I damage him. That's it!'_

When Zen had launched Killua back once again, he took this as an opportunity. Taking his elucidator, he drew up dust from the ground, creating a dust cloud, as well as cover. Then, using his aura, he sped towards Akame and the rest and they retreated back to the hideout. He also made sure to bring back the mysterious girl with him back to the hideout.

' _Just wait Night Raid. You will lose this war. I can guarantee that you won't be able to withstand the might of the empire. Not after what we have in store for you. Until we meet again.'_

* * *

"So, it seems you have succeeded with half of the mission. Even though you hadn't managed to eliminate all the enemy forces, it was an okay job nonetheless," Najenda said.

"I've also got intel on one of the more major threats," Killua said.

"Intel on the teigu I hope."

"Yes, apparently the user's teigu grants him the ability of a power boost in exchange for any damage he so receives. I can assure you I have witnessed this abnormal power boost happen. I can say with confidence that every time he got stronger, he had taken damage from my attacks."

"Good job on getting that information. So, what'd you think of your first mission you guys?"

"We totally gave the capital a beating that they deserved! They should learn not to mess with us! Oh yeah!" Ieyasu shouted with glee.

"Well, we could've done more to show our strength, but who am I to complain, right?" Tatsumi complained.

"Onto more important matters, is this the girl that had been spying on us?" Najenda asked.

"Yes, and I may be able to get some intel regarding what may have been happening with the recent disappearances," Killua informed.

"Why should I tell you anything?! You're all just going to use me and toss me away like everyone else does!"

"We have no intention of doing that. We just want to know if you happen to have any information that we would use. Either way, you will set free regardless. As long as you don't tell anyone about our hideout," Najenda said.

"How do I know you guys aren't lying?"

Killua decided to answer that question.

"If you really want to test us, I guess we could've have just tortured you for information. If you're suggesting we do that, then I have no problem. Just so you know, we're not aiming to cause you any pain. We just need to end the evil that lurks within the capital."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Don't worry, I promise you that we definitely won't harm you," Killua said with a genuine smile that made the girl blush a little.

Akame had taken notice of this, and she had weird feeling in her chest. When she saw this, she wanted nothing more than to poison the girl with her Murasame. Seeing her look at Killua the way she was had irritated her a bit.

"Okay, I'll try my best to trust you."

Killua leaned forward and extended his hand.

"My name is Killua Zoldyck," Killua said as they shook hands.

"Beth."

Everyone went and introduced themselves to Beth as she also introduced herself.

"Now that everyone knows each other, do you happen to know anything that we should be concerned about?"

Beth looked at Najenda and nodded in response.

"The man that you all encountered today. His name is Zen Gilford. All I know is that he used to be general Budo's student. Now, they say he is at least strong enough to be his rival. Some even go as far to say he can match Esdese in strength. However, I am sure that is all just speculation."

"No way!" Najenda shouted.

"Esdese?" Tatsumi asked curiously.

"She's a high-ranking general in the capital. She is capable of wielding the teigu that controls ice. There's nothing to worry about though. She's currently away on a conquest for the Northern Tribes," Najenda explained.

"It's true," Beth responded.

Killua took this opportunity to ask her what's been bothering him ever since they left the battle scene.

"What was Zen doing there? It looked to me like he knew we were coming."

"As you all know, he's the one who sent me to spy on you. He ordered me to purposely leave a trail so that I could lead you to the place of ambush."

"To think he knew where our hideout was," Najenda said with her head down.

"It's only reasonable, as he stopped at nothing to find the hideout. He searched every area outside the capital. He even went as far as to search almost all the way to the other territories in the East, West, and North."

"Did he have anything to do with our mission by chance?" Killua asked.

"I was actually going to get to that next. From what I could tell, he was the one who has been kidnapping random citizens in order to get your guy's attention. He already notified the whole capital of his activity."

"Do you know where Zen is keeping them hostage?"

"Killua! You're not planning on bursting into the capital by yourself are you?!" Tatsumi asked in disbelief.

"And if I am? You think you will stop me? Our original mission was to just gather information. Now that we have that information, we have a chance to do something with that information," Killua explained.

"How exactly do you plan on getting in and out completely unscathed?" Akame asked as she was also worried for Killua's sake.

"Leave that to me. I know for a fact I won't have a problem getting in and out of the capital. I know it's reckless, but I don't see a better way.

"Assuming you could make your way into the capital, how will you be able to carry all those hostages out by yourself?" Najenda asked.

"I actually have a plan for that. I can tell you that I will be too fast for anyone to even react to my speed. I will take around two to three at at a time."

"You don't actually expect us to believe that do you?!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Look, all I can say is that you guys have to trust me on this one."

Akame walked up to Killua with the most serious look he has ever seen on her face.

"Do you promise to come back alive no matter what? Even at the cost of the mission?" Akame asked.

Killua took a moment to look around at everyone. He then landed his gaze on Akame, staring deeply into her dazzling red eyes. He closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"I promise that I will come back alive," Killua said with an unbreakable resolve.

Akame was studying Killua as he said that. She smiled and turned to speak to Najenda.

"What do you think boss?"

Najenda took a moment before answering. She nodded with no hesitation in response.

"I will put all of my trust into Killua's gallant decision. Killua, you are to infiltrate the capital and retrieve all of the hostages. If the mission starts to become too difficult for you to handle, I want you to abort immediately. I cannot afford to lose someone of your skill."

Everyone nodded in agreement except for a certain brown haired boy.

"You guys can't actually be serious?! What if turns out that Killua can't handle these guys?! If anything I think we should send in Akame and Leone with him!" Tatsumi argued.

"Tatsumi, it has already been decided. Everyone understands where you're coming from, but Killua has made his decision. All we can do now is give him our full support," Bulat said.

"If you guys support sending your fellow comrades to their deaths, then I won't be a part of it!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Tatsumi wait!" Sayo said.

Everyone turned to look at Killua with a worrisome expression.

"It's fine, he's just worried about me is all. Well, I guess I am off guys."

As Killua was walking towards a window to jump out of, Akame suddenly grabbed his hand. Killua turned to look at Akame's worried expression.

"Please be careful, Killua. We all need you here with us…I need you," Akame said quietly.

Killua turned around completely and put his hands on Akame's shoulders.

"Don't worry. I will come back no matter what. I made a promise didn't I?" Killua said with a toothy grin which made Akame smile and blush a little.

Leone coughed into her hand, effectively ruining the moment. Killua got the message nonetheless and jumped out the window, landing softly, and began making his way towards the palace.

* * *

"I have news to report. General Nakakido and General Hemi have left to join the revolutionary army."

"That military specialist, General Nakakido, has…"

"The revolutionary army is growing stronger at an exponential rate.

"If we don't hurry and end this, the capital…"

"Do not be flustered! They are down in the Southern Region! We can deal with them at any time! If they're gathered together, taking care of them will be easier, anyway! Isn't that right minister?" The young emperor asked.

"As expected of you, my lord. In this matter, you are the voice of calm. Rather than deal with some faraway Revolutionary Army...there are traitors much closer that must be dealt with," replied Honest. "Ogre, of the imperial police, my own relative, Lokal, and even the serial killer Zank were all defeated, and the Teigu stolen by Night Raid. We're being struck down, left and right! I've been so overwhelmed, I'm gaining weight! We will call for General Esdese to return."

Everyone present in the room gasped at what the Prime Minister was suggesting.

"So, you're calling back that ice sadist back? In that case, may I request my leave here? I'd rather not have to deal with her futile attempts at trying to make me angry," Zen said as he walked in on the meeting.

"Finally, you're back Zen! I hope you have good news to bring back," Honest said.

"That depends on how you define good. I encountered Night Raid, but I was unable to kill any of them," Zen admitted.

"It's very rare of you not to succeed in any missions. You even went as far as to take civilians hostage. Are they really that hard to defeat?"

"Well, Night Raid isn't a problem at all. The problem is that little assassin you told me about. He was the only one that was able to inflict any damage onto me. It seems he has a teigu that can manipulate lightning. I'd have to say his lightning is on par with general Budo's. His strength is still unknown though. If I had to guesstimate, I'd say that his strength is near General Budo's," Zen stated.

"No way! He's that strong?!" One of the men gathered in the room shouted.

"All the more why we should call her back. Zen, I am going to need you here. It'll be reassuring to have Genera Budo's student fighting alongside Esdese."

"Hai, hai," Zen said as he was making his way out of the room.

* * *

Killua was currently standing before the walls that surrounded the palace.

' _Looks like I'll have to be quick about this.'_

Due to Night Raid's attacks at night, the palace was heavily guarded outside. Killua had used his full speed and made his way up and over the wall unnoticed. He made sure to mask his presence with **In** so that he was able to use his nen for boosting his speed. The guards didn't even notice Killua make his way towards the entrance of the palace.

' _It'd really help if I could use_ _ **En**_ _right about now, but that would most likely alert my presence within the capital. Guess I'll have to do things the way I would usually do it.'_

Killua was scanning his surroundings when he came upon another guard that was patrolling the area with which he was in. Killua charged forward with incredible speed, catching the guard by surprise and taking him to a secluded area of the palace.

"Do you know where they are keeping the civilian hostages? Answer me truthfully, I will be able to tell if you're lying. Otherwise, you'll end up being slowly tortured to death," Killua threatened.

"I don't know where they are keeping the hostages, but if I had to guess, I'd say down deep beneath the palace where they keep all the prisoners."

"How might I get there?"

"Head up deeper into the center of the palace, take a right, and you will see an archway with stairs leading down."

Killua knocked out the guard and placed him in a crate. He headed for the area below the palace. When he got to the archway, he noticed that there were men stationed at the entrances.

' _I don't think he forgot to add the part where there were guards at the entrances. Of course, that's to be expected.'_

Killua went ahead and knocked out all of the guards except for one. He grabbed the guard by the neck and used the same tactic he used with the previous guard. From what the man had told Killua, there were civilian prisoners being held in the cells. Killua had knocked out the guard and put him with the rest in a cell the farthest away from the entrance. Killua had found where the civilians were being held. He noticed that there were only about twenty or so of them in all. He told them to all calm down and that he would take them all two by two. They all agreed even if they were a bit happy to have a chance to be freed.

Killua had taken two of the civilians and made his way out of the palace once again, unnoticed. When he got outside the walls, he place them down and told them to hurry away. He made his way back to the palace and found his way to the prison cells once again.

 **XXX**

' _Something's bothering me. I feel as if something is happening. I should go check to see if everything is okay.'_ Zen thought as he made his way out of his room.

* * *

Killua was currently halfway through with all the prisoners, leaving him with about thirteen more to escort out of the palace. When he was making his way back, he sensed someone walking out and about the palace. He decided to wait and see where they were headed. When he noticed that they were making their way to a place that was not beneath the palace, Killua rushed in immediately to grab the next two hostages.

Zen had entered the throne room. He looked around and saw that the young emperor was fine.

"Oh, Zen. What might you be doing here?" Honest asked.

"I sensed a disturbance, and was making sure everything is alright," Zen informed the two.

"What? I can assure you that nothing is wrong. Everything is just fine. This is the last place Night Raid could possibly infiltrate unnoticed. Now, is there anything else you need?"

"No. If you'll excuse me…" Zen said as he exited the throne room.

' _Something's definitely going on. I can feel it.'_

* * *

' _Just a few more left, and I'll be done with this!'_ Killua thought.

He was interrupted out his thoughts when he dodged a sword that was aimed for his head. He turned and saw that Zen was currently standing a few feet away with an apathetic expression on his face.

"Tch," Killua grunted as he tried to make his way past Zen. However, he was stopped and kicked back.

"We meet again," Zen said as he rushed forward and unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches that were all dodged.

"Unfortunately, this will be the last time."

' _Looks like I've got no choice.'_ Killua thought as he disappeared out of sight.

He was making his way out of the palace with his **Kanmuru** active. He landed on the ground outside of the palace, and left once again without another word.

Zen had made his way down to the prison cells and was waiting for Killua.

When Killua got there he noticed that Zen was waiting for him there. Not wanting to waste any time, he decided to make his way past Zen. He rushed in without Zen even noticing he was there and made his way out the next second.

' _How did he get so fast?! I can't even see him!_ _Looks like I have no choice but to put him in a position where he can't possibly defy me!'_

When Killua arrived at the palace once again, he saw Zen standing in the center with all of the prisoners in front of him. However, he was holding one by the hair with a sword aimed at the person's neck.

"You can try and take some of them from me, but if you even manage to take some of them, I will execute the rest. If you somehow manage to incapacitate me, I have these explosives strapped to them, ready to activate the moment I lose consciousness."

"You're definitely not making this easy for me," Killua said.

They were in the middle of a standoff. One unwilling to concede, while the other was smirking a victorious smirk.

"Are you willing to give up? I have guards at the ready."

' _Looks like I have no choice but to use it. Damn, and here I was hoping it wouldn't come to this.'_

Killua closed his eyes and concentrated on his aura. After a second, black lightning started to surround him, and time seemed to have stopped.

' _ **Mugen Hayasa!'**_

Killua took the explosives off the civilians, and had finally freed all of them. Not wanting to stay after using up almost all of his aura, Killua made his way for Night Raid.

When the technique finally wore off, Zen, and all present saw that all of the prisoners were gone, and the explosives were successfully taken off.

' _That's impossible! There's no way he could've done all that!'_

While everyone was busy being amazed and confused, Zen was thinking back to the time he witnessed that black lightning.

' _So that was him, huh? Now it all makes sense. Forget what I said about him being near Budo's level, he was far surpassed any of us. I don't even think Esdese would be able to fight him one on one. How troublesome, this might just be impossible, but no matter what, I won't give up!'_

* * *

"So, you failed again, didn't you Zen?" Honest asked with obvious displeasure.

Zen nodded.

"It seems calling back Esdese won't be enough. I'm going to call back General Budo as well. It would seem from what you're telling me, we'll need all three of you to even be able to lay a finger on him. I'm sure that you'll be able to make up for this?"

"Hai, he's not the only one with abilities up his sleeve. I'm sure that with ice sadist, and sensei, that we'll be able to achieve success."

"You better not disappoint me then! I've had it with all of this! I'm going to go take a nap. You're dismissed."

* * *

Once Killua made it back to the hideout, he deactivated his time stopping technique and almost fell unconscious. As he was falling down to his knees, he was caught in a hug by Akame. She was extremely happy that he was back, but did nothing to express herself except by catching him.

"Killua, are you hurt?" Akame asked.

"No, I am just exhausted is all. I kept...my...promise,"Killua said as he surrendered to unconsciousness.

"It would seem it was the right choice to let him go," Najenda said.

"I'm just glad he's okay, and not dead," Tatsumi stated bluntly.

"Well, it goes to show just how capable he is," Bulat said.

"Alright everyone, once again, I'll let you all celebrate in your own way!"

Everyone had agreed to wait until Killua had woken up.

Akame was still holding Killua with a relieved look on her face.

"You definitely kept your promise. I hope you never break it, either."

 **Hey guys, I know I took a very long time to update this. Unfortunately school starts early for me, so I was already more tired and lazy than I usually am. I hope everyone is somewhat satisfied with this chapter. I am thinking of introducing another OC in this fanfic. Now, drop a review and tell me if you guys want this to be a harem or not. I am not sure as to what I will do, but depending on what you guys vote on, is what I will base my decision on. I am mainly thinking about how I will make Esdese interact with him. That's all for now.**

' **Til next time, XxUzumaki45xX, out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Hello everybody! Now, I know I've neglected this story for over three months. I apologize for putting this story on a hiatus. I was really hyped about the two other crossovers I had started doing, and spent most of my time and energy into them. Then, I couldn't access my PC. Not too long ago, I haven't been very punctual with school, so I wasn't allowed to do anything "entertaining". Even after, I had major writer's block. I just want to write this story as best as I could possibly write it. Enough of making excuses though! I should mention that I will be following the manga contrary to what I was doing before, which was following the anime only. So, there'll be spoilers for you anime exclusive in the future. By the way, Chapter Six was completely non-canon. Okay, I've said what I needed to say, so enjoy this chapter!**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Technique**

 **I do not own Hunter x Hunter, Akame Ga Kiru, or anything from the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Series. All content belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Takahiro, and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**

* * *

Freezing winds carrying pure, white snow blew past the orderly, yet vacant buildings. Encased in ice surrounded by these buildings stood a massive fortified city. Pipes ran all along the inside and outside of the city's walls, giving it an industrial appearance. Around and within these walls, lay scattered soulless bodies all frozen in ice. As if all the tragic lives that literally perished in ice weren't enough, many more were unfortunately lost. Bloodied corpses and half-corpses all bound to a spear by their wrists and ankles coupled with the foul smell of death and decay that lingered for miles.

Breathing heavily on all fours completely naked, was Numa Seika, otherwise known as "The Hero of the North". This supposed hero was now on his hands and knees licking the ivory boots of a certain sadistic general.

"The Northerners were defeated in the blink of an eye!" shouted an impressed soldier while raising a fist triumphantly. "That's our general for you!"

Indeed, General Esdeath had already finished brutally annihilating the Northerners.

Esdeath is a tall, slender woman with long, light blue hair that almost reaches her ankles and blue eyes. The overall shape of her hair can be compared to that of a raindrop. She wears a General's uniform with black, long sleeves, a barely noticeable scarf on her neck, as well as white, high heeled boots that reach up to her thighs. A tattoo can be spotted on the center of her chest which shows proof of her teigu. She has porcelain skin and a bust that wasn't so modest that most likely got many stares from the male population.

Esdeath let out a disappointed sigh, the sight of her foggy breath disappearing just as fast as it appeared.

"This is the North's Hero…?" she muttered, her eyes shadowed by her light blue bangs. "How pathetic… Die!"

With a smooth swing of her right leg, Esdeath effortlessly bashed the broken Hero's head, resulting in his instant death.

Blood jumped from Numa's smashed skull to the soldiers' faces, leaving them tensing at how merciless and uncaring Esdeath was even after victory.

The tip of her boot stained red as she set it down, her heel making a click sound.

"Is there anyone out there capable of entertaining me?" she asked with a savage grin, and an eager look in her eyes.

She then focuses her eyes on the sight of a chocolate-colored horse galloping in her direction. The faint sound of stomping horseshoes growing louder.

Esdeath's army that stood in formation behind her all readied their weapons, and took their battle stances.

As the horse gets closer, she managed to notice the daring rider on its back holding up a scroll, waving it back and forth.

Lifting up her right hand lazily, Esdeath orders her army to standby.

Getting closer by the second, the messenger finally pulls on the reins to make an abrupt stop in front of Esdeath, the horse neighing loudly in response.

"Urgent Message from Prime Minister Honest of the Empire's Capital!" the hooded man spoke with a deep, rushed voice.

He handed Esdeath the rolled up parchment, which she took without the slightest hesitation.

After unsealing the tattered scroll, Esdeath began to study the message given to her.

" _To General Esdeath,_

 _You are to return immediately to the Empire! Chaos has but let itself in, and we can't afford to waste anymore time! Order hangs in the balance! I have already ordered General Budo to return as well. Zen is already here, but he has proven to be a burden and an embarrassment to the Capital! I will inform you of the specifics upon your arrival!_

 _-Prime Minister Honest"_

Once she was done reading the message, she brought her scrutinizing gaze to the rather exhausted and silent courier in front of her.

"What is your name?" Esdeath demanded.

Lifting up his hands, he brought down his hood. "My name is Henry, General. It's an honor to finally meet the 'The Empire's Strongest'!" he acknowledged without a trace of fear in his powerful voice.

"Well Henry, you have succeeded in delivering this message. I'd say that you're free to head back to the capital along with us."

Esdeath had already begun her journey back to the Empire.

"I hope you don't mind if I take a short rest, General. I am very fatigued, and could use some time to rejuv-"

The sound of ice cracking cut off Henry's excuses. Sitting on his saddle with his mouth agape as if time stopped.

Henry and his horse were trapped in a block of ice.

"Now you can rest for eternity…"

Once again, Esdeath's army were beginning to get chills down their spines.

"I won't tolerate any weakness."

She resumed her interrupted journey casually, like humans continuing on with life after brushing off an annoying fly.

* * *

 _He sauntered beside them on a lush, open field. He heard one of them laugh, instigating a chain reaction where they all ended up guffawing. He felt a hand on his broad shoulders. Someone familiar had said something to him. He responded with "Of course I will!" He smiled confidently as he put his hands in his pocket. Suddenly, he found himself running with intense haste. A soft hand gripped his tightly and comfortingly, and he responded by returning the firm grip. Moments later, he no longer felt warmth in his left hand. He also was conscious of the fact that he was stuck in an entirely white, infinite void. Scanning the endless space in every direction he could mentally comprehend, he caught sight of something in the distance._

Killua's eyes shot open dramatically, his body lay as motionless like an inanimate object.

Turning his head left and right he scanned the room he was sleeping in. To his left, was an open window that let in a calm breeze. Red Velvet Curtains on its sides blocked the sunlight that shined on the dusty, wooden floor as it flowed with the wind.

Killua squinted his eyes at the bright rays of light that shone from the hot sun. Rising up, he blinked several times, focusing his eyes on whatever was in front of him.

He froze, as he thought he saw a figure standing right in front of him dressed in white. As his vision cleared up, he realised that it was just his teigu.

Releasing a relieved sigh, he lifted his hand to ruffle his hair.

' _A dream, huh?'_ Killua thought, staring aimlessly at his lap.

Footsteps.

He darted his eyes to the door. Awaiting whoever it was that was that was about to make their way into his "room".

He heard three loud knocks.

As if to contradict knocking, the door opened shortly after.

Najenda stood in front of Killua with a casual expression.

She paused before proceeding to close the door. "You're awake."

Killua nodded, "What happened while I was out?"

"Well, we were all waiting for you to wake up; however, it would seem your body still needed time to recover. I just wanted to check up on you. You seem to be fine."

Lifting off his covers, Killua walked over to his swords on a mahogany table near his hanged Rikudō Manto.

Najenda walked across the room. Placing her hands on the base of the window, she stared up at the clear, blue sky.

"Akame has been taking care of you ever since you passed out."

Killua blinked his eyes, and looked at Najenda with blatant curiosity.

"Surprised?" she asked.

"She..." Killua began to say.

Najenda turned so that she was now facing him. "You really changed her. Even if it was minor, she is not the same person she was before. When Akame was younger, she and her sister were brought to the empire."

Killua was dumbstruck at what was revealed about Akame's past.

"They were sold by their parents, which is not uncommon around here. Akame underwent assassination training, where she learned how to kill. Surviving in those hellish conditions, she worked under the orders of the empire. The perfect assassin… but, as she continued her work, she began to sense the darkness of the empire. I was her next target, and I managed to persuade her to defect from the empire, and join the Revolutionary Army. By that time, all those close to her were dead with exception to her sister."

Najenda began to make her way out. "Be ready for the meeting in three hours."

Now all alone, Killua was dejected as he stared at the floor under him. He decided that he wanted to freshen up before anything else.

* * *

Akame was preparing another batch of wet towels. Ringing out one she just soaked in hot water, and placing it atop the pile she had ready in a basket.

"Akame…"

At the sound of Leone's concerned voice, Akame just glanced at her for a mere second, and placed another rag in the bucket of water.

Leone placed her hand on her shoulder. "Look, there's nothing to worry about. Killua wouldn't be so weak that he'd be defeated by exhaustion. So just take a break at least. He'll recover…"

"Leone, I'm fine. This much is nothing. I can at least help speed up his recovery," Akame replied in her usual monotone voice.

"But you've been at this for hours."

"Leone, you know that I can handle this much without a problem."

Leone was scratching the back of her head. Obviously a bit reluctant to just let Akame continue.

"Well, if you say so… just don't overdo it," Leone said as she walked away with an odd smirk on her face.

Akame was on the last towel, and was just about ready to head back to the room Killua was sleeping in.

That's when she heard the sound of the floorboards creaking under footsteps.

As they came to a stop, Akame placed the bucket down sighing and stood up. "Leone, I already told you tha-"

Akame stopped talking when she saw the all too familiar white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Oh, Akame. I didn't know you we-"

She silenced Killua by hugging him tightly. "Thank goodness you are awake!"

With his mouth slightly agape, Killua stared at her with a surprised look.

"Akame?"

"You really worried me. I was beginning to think you went overboard with the mission."

After both parted from their heartwarming hug, Killua chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

Akame was confused, but didn't show it. "What's so funny?"

"That only happens when I use up almost all of my aura in one day. This is one of many times, but it's nothing to get worked up over."

"Killua."

Killua stopped laughing, and looked at Akame's intense gaze curiously. "What is it?"

"Don't you dare die. Don't leave us, okay?"

Taking a second to take in what Akame had just said, Killua stood up straight and tall. "I promised didn't I?"

After nodding with a small smile, Akame began to fidget. Her eyes avoided Killua's.

He started to get an awkward feeling.

"Um, Killua…"

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering, after I was done making breakfast... if you'd like to do something together until the meeting," Akame said, taking pauses due to her nervousness.

Killua looked up in thought, and did a double-take. "Huh?"

"Would you like to do something together after breakfast?"

Killua put his hands in his pockets. "S-sure! Why not? It sounds like it'll be fun!" he attempted to say smoothly, but ended up stuttering.

Akame beamed at Killua's approval. "Okay! I'll go and hurry with the breakfast. See you then."

"Right."

Akame walked off toward the kitchen without another word.

With a content smile, he made his way to an empty bucket. Filling it with cool water, he cupped his hands to gather some. After he Splashed his face, he stared at his reflection.

' _This place isn't as technologically advanced as it was back home…'_ Killua thought with a frown on his face.

After a couple of more splashes, he wiped his face with one of the towels Akame prepared. He looked at the them with a content smile.

' _She must've been really worried. Although, knowing a bit more about her, I understand.'_

Killua walked out and stopped upon seeing Beth.

He lifted up his hand and threw her a lazy wave. "Yo."

She clasped her hands behind her back shamefully. "Good morning."

"So, how are you?"

"I'm managing…I've gotten to know a bit about some of the members. Especially Ieyasu and Lubbock…"

Killua's eyebrow twitched as he mentally scowled. _'Will those idiots ever learn?'_

"Killua?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Killua smiled and waved his hand. "I'll be heading out. I have some training I need to do."

"Okay…" Beth replied.

She had a disappointed expression when Killua passed by her.

"Killua, wait!"

Killua turned around expectantly as Beth held onto his left sleeve.

"So...what did he do?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Did Ieyasu do anything to you? Or was it Lubbock?" Killua repeated.

Letting go of his sleeve, she raised her eyebrow curiously. "No, they just kept trying to flirt with me is all. Really annoying actually."

Killua turned away with his arms crossed and a deadpan expression. _'How desperate can a guy be?'_

"Killua, I just wanted to get to know you better. You are the one that convinced me to trust you after all."

There was a moment of silence between the two.

Turning to face her once again, Killua nodded.

Beth's lips curved upward into a big smile, her cheeks flushed. "So, where are you from?"

Sitting against a wall, Killua patted the space to his left.

Hesitant, Beth slowly walked to take a seat next to Killua.

"Let's see…"

Beth looked at Killua readily, giving him her full attention.

' _Should I tell her where I am really from?'_ he wondered.

"Let's just say that I am not exactly from around here."

Tilting her head slightly, Beth was a bit puzzled at his response. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I am not from the empire. I am from a village…"

"What village?! I know every single one there is to know! Even the ones that don't exist anymore!"

' _What?! How does she…? What?!'_ Killua internally panicked. "Well… it's been years since I have lived there. I actually never really learned the name. I can barely remember the village itself…"

Beth was somewhat disappointed at the answer she received. "I see. Well, what do you remember from your village?"

"Well, maybe not the village, but I was living with my family. A father, mother, grandfather, and my four brothers," he explained.

By the way she was staring at Killua, one could tell that Beth was definitely paying close attention. "What were their names?"

"Zeno was my grandfather, Silva was my father's name, and Kikyo was my mother. My brothers' names were Illumi, Milluki, Kalluto, and Alluka. Illumi was the type of brother who'd bully me around to the extreme, and was just too controlling."

Beth nodded in understanding, still listening attentively.

"Milluki was a... brother who'd do nothing but sit around, eat, and play all day, even when he reached his teen years. He was quite the overweight brother!" Killua said, spreading out his arms as far as he could.

Beth giggled softly, holding a hand to her mouth in attempt to stifle her small laughter.

"Kalluto was probably the most silent and reserved in our whole family. He'd barely ever speak, and if he did, it was usually only a word or two."

"Sounds like you had quite the odd family there…"

Killua locked his hands behind his head, and looked up at the dark ceiling. "Alluka was probably the only brother that I was close to. To be completely honest, Alluka looks exactly like a girl."

Beth's jaw dropped as fast as lightning bolt strikes the ground. Eyes wide, she continued to stare at Killua with a profound sense of disbelief.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Alluka was actually my sister. But, he was treated as an outcast in my family. I was the only to actually treat Alluka as a human, and not some kind of object."

"That's horrible...I can relate to that. If anyone even dare treat me like I matter somewhat, they'll have proven to have had a completely opposite intent behind their actions later on."

Beth's hands balled up as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

Killua kept a calm expression as opposed to how he felt internally at that moment.

Beth's expressions lightened up quite a bit as she turned to Killua. "Fortunately, I met you Killua."

Killua's eyebrows rose and his mouth was slightly agape. That soon turned to a friendly smile.

"Now that I have met you, I feel that I have nothing to worry about anymore!" she continued, putting a hand to her chest.

"Oh, what a touching moment I have come to witness," a masculine voice sang in a mocking tone. "How heartfelt a moment I have stumbled upon. A young man looking to find love with his fated one!" Lubbock sang in a teasing tone.

Ultimate destruction was awaiting him at his doorstep after what he just pulled. Killua was just about ready to knock.

Standing up, Killua turned to Beth. "Well, I've got to get to training, so I'll see you later."

Beth also stood up, nodding in response.

As she was walking away, Killua turned to Lubbock with a savage grin on his face. "Hey Lubbock…want to know what it's like in good 'ol Zoldyck Bootcamp?"

Taking a step back with his left arm raised horizontally, Lubbock's mind finally registered the horrendous pain he set himself up for.

"I-I've got to go-check on my wires! I-I felt a presence nearby!" Lubbock lied with flawed improvisation as he turned to run in the opposite direction of danger.

Unfortunately, once he turned to book it, Killua was standing in front of him due to his unrivalled speed.

"Heh, funny you should mention that, because I didn't sense a thing. Your Cross Tail is neither as effective nor does it have a wider range than my sensing ability," Killua explained victoriously with his hands in his pockets.

He gave Lubbock no time to evade, and sped forward soundlessly appearing by Lubbock's side.

Grabbing him by his fur trimmed hood, Killua dragged Lubbock out of the hideout.

"Hey! I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of that! C'mon, let me go!"

Killua was making his way to a stellar training spot for some _killer_ training. He passed by Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo at the entrance.

The trio were stupefied upon witnessing a nonchalant Killua dragging a thrashing Lubbock.

"HELP ME! We're friends aren't we?!" Lubbock shouted to Tatsumi in complete desperation.

"Hmm...help Lubbock and get electrocuted...or don't help Lubbock and don't get electrocuted," Tatsumi mused out loud.

Tatsumi gulped when he caught Killua channeling small sparks of electricity in his palm without sparing him a look. "Sorry Lubbock! Boss needs us for a little assignment!"

"Traitors!"

Tatsumi chuckled nervously while Ieyasu and Sayo exchanged confused looks.

"What was that about getting electrocuted Tatsumi?" Ieyasu asked.

"Nothing," Tatsumi replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

"Better keep up! We don't have all year you know!" Killua yelled behind him.

He began his payback with a _jog_ around the hideout. Lubbock was able to keep up at first, but was left in the dust within five to ten minutes. Reason being, he didn't have the stamina and endurance that was on Killua's level.

Breathing heavily, Lubbock was trailing behind Killua with the distance between them of about two car lengths. "Killua...are...you...even human?!"

"Stick around and find out!" he shouted.

Soon enough, Lubbock fainted from otherworldly fatigue.

"Hmm, I just got done warming up too, how boring," Killua whined as he sat to watch over Lubbock.

While waiting, Killua meditated in order to strengthen his nen abilites.

[ **Ten minutes later** ]

With a slight moan, Lubbock finally rose up from his abrupt faint. "I passed out…"

"Yeah, you sure did," Killua stated dryly.

"So, mind telling me your secret?" Lubbock asked with a mischievous smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

Yawning, Lubbock walked up close to Killua and whispered, "How did you get so strong? You were able to handle that training without a sweat."

Taking a moment to ponder the question, Killua lifted up his index finger. "First is to train with a goal in mind. Whether it's to become stronger to protect, or to destroy. There are many possibilities."

A serious vibe took place between the two of them, and Lubbock was in awe. "You don't happen to have an ability that makes you look twenty, thirty years younger do you?"

…

"No, I do not," Killua replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Taking a few steps back, Lubbock crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What's your goal?"

As if already predicted he would ask the question, Killua responded sagely. "There is someone I have to see again."

Silence.

"What about you? What's your motive for fighting in the revolutionary army?" Killua asked.

Now it was Lubbock's turn to think deeply.

His gaze landed on the blades of grass that swayed on the ground beneath him. "I just want peace. My goal is to settle down after all this chaos. There's no guarantee Night Raid will be together in the end, but I have something to confess to someone. You can bet I'll do everything to see it through."

Killua had an approving grin, and raised his hand for a fist bump. "Well said."

Nodding, Lubbock raised his fist to meet Killua's.

 **Xx Meanwhile at Empire's Capital xX**

Pacing back and forth furiously, was the Prime Minister. He was completely stressed out at the recent failures of Zen.

The emperor was sitting on his throne, uneasy and trying to figure out how to calm Honest down.

"You do realize your efforts alone will not be enough. It's preposterous to have taken all those civilians hostage, and for what? Have our enemy release them over and over?! This is not what I expected from a student of the Great General Budo," Honest complained non-stop.

Zen was leaning on the wall right of the emperor's point of view. He just continued to listen like he has been the past hour.

"Don't blame me when Budo is highly disappointed as I am. Zen, are you listening?!

Zen nodded nonchalantly.

His choice of response left the prime minister twitching angrily. "You are no longer allowed to act on your own accord. You will follow the orders of both General Budo and General Esdeath, and that is the last I have to say."

The way the Prime minister was attempting to be calm after his outburst was was just amusing in Zen's opinion.

"Your Majesty! Seryu Ubiquitous reporting for duty!" a female voice sounded throughout the throne room.

"Ah, Seryu. Now, what do you have to report?" Honest asked.

"I was keeping watch on the fight between the unforgivable Night Raid and General Zen. It would seem that my sister has been captured during her assigned mission."

"Your request?"

"Along with my mission to find the evildoers, I would be pleased if you could spare her from-"

"Impossible.".

Seryu flinched at the sudden rejection. "But-"

"My answer is final. I could care less about those who are unable to accomplish simple tasks."

Honest glanced at Zen for a brief moment.

"I understand," Seryu said regretfully as she retreated out of the throne room.

Zen uncrossed his arms as he also was leaving.

"General Zen."

He stopped walking with his back facing the prime minister.

"Good day," Honest said.

Zen resumed his exit with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Walking on a crowded dirt road was Zen along with Felix. "That's tough. Looks like all that work with the Imperial Capital must be stressing you out."

"Is that why you retired so early?" Zen asked in response.

Murmurs, all centered around General Zen, sparked the conversation.

As they turned a corner, Felix chuckled softly.

"I don't recall my question being a joke."

"I don't recall you ever saying more than three words a sentence. What's changed?"

Zen quickened his pace, and was ahead of Felix.

' _It's too crowded,'_ Zen thought.

"Was it something I said?" Felix asked no one in particular as he sped forward to catch up with Zen.

"You remember the time we first met?"

Zen nodded as he drifted into deep thought.

 **Flashback to thirteen years ago - Imperial Capital**

 _The Great General Budo was walking through the halls of the palace. What's peculiar was that he had a young boy with red hair by his side._

 _Soldiers, guards, high-ranking officials all whispered in astonishment. "Who's that boy?"_

" _Could he be a disciple of Great General Budo?"_

 _Among them, was a girl about two years younger than Zen. She had light blue hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She walked up to him, leaving him to look at her curiously._

' _What does she want?' he thought._

" _You...have red hair."_

 _Zen's right eyebrow raised as he was perplexed. "What?"_

 _She pointed her index finger straight at his face. "You're too weak to be General Budo's student. Just give it a week, and you'll be no better than the other failure!"_

 _General Budo continued to walk toward the training grounds. "Esdeath, not now," Budo said, ignoring her._

 _Once they got to the training grounds, Zen caught sight of a boy about the same age as him training. He had brown hair that had bangs across his forehead, grey eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing the Imperial Guard uniform._

" _Zen, I want to introduce you to your fellow student, Felix."_

 _He continued to train while the duo approached him. "Felix!"_

 _He stopped training, and saluted Budo. "Hai, Budo-sensei!"_

" _This is Zen, he will also be training under me. Well, you two get along. I have to report to his majesty about my mission."_

 _..._

" _So, you're names Zen?_

 _Zen nodded slowly._

 _You don't look so tough…"_

" _Shall we spar?" Zen suggested._

" _You're on!" Felix agreed with an eager smirk._

 _Felix rushed forward and attempted an elbow to Zen's abdomen._

 _Zen flipped onto Felix's head, doing a handstand on it. He swung his legs under him to land a two-footed kick to his face._

 _Felix crossed his hands over his face, blocking the powerful kick. "Take this!"_

 _He attempted to sweep Zen's legs as soon as he landed. Zen did indeed get knocked over, and he fell on his back._

" _I've got you!"_

 _Felix was aiming for an axe kick to Zen's abdomen. What Felix failed to notice about this move, was that he was exposed to a certain attack that could end this spar in one move._

 _Zen rose up so fast that Felix didn't realize it, and kneed him in his genitals._

" _Ah-AHH! OWW!" Felix wailed in excruciating pain._

 _Zen just bowed. "Good spar."_

 _Felix was rolling around the ground uncontrollably. "You-You bastard! I'll get you...back!"_

 _Meanwhile, Budo was rubbing the temples of his forehead._

 **Flashback End**

"You lost."

Felix rushed forward and stopped right in front of Zen. "That was cruel! You could've found a more honorable way to win a fight!"

Zen shook his head as he walked around Felix.

"Well, shall we head there now?"

"Yes," Felix agreed.

[ **Guilty Crown OST - Krone(Optional)** ]

Zen stood in front of a grave, staring at it sorrowfully. "How many years has it been brother?"

Engraved on the stone, was the name of Zen's brother-by-bond, Ken. He stood up once again, and closed his eyes. A soft breeze blew past him, causing his hair to flow serenely.

" _You just have to position the sword right…"_

 **Flashback**

" _If you swing it horizontally with both hands, you're left wide open for a moment. So, it's better to parry the attack, and counterattack when your opponent is left trying to recover. Try it again."_

 _Zen was holding onto his wooden sword readily as Ken charged him, swinging his wooden sword from the right horizontally. Zen parried the swing by blocking with his sword vertically. He used his body weight to act as a force to push Ken back. Ken stumbled backwards, and Zen had pointed his sword at his neck._

 _Ken nodded._

" _You've improved. Well done!"_

 **Flashback end**

Felix was paying his respects as well. He lost his father to the Imperial Capital. He was the only thing that he could call family. The first one he called "sensei". It wasn't until years after joining the Imperial Army did he find out that it was their doing.

He closed his eyes as well, and took a moment of silence.

Crouching down, he placed a kunai at the base of the stone. It was the weapon he learned to use first with his dad.

"Sorry father. I wish I could've been there to help," he said quietly.

Standing up, he turned to Zen, who was standing next to him. "What is it?"

Zen was staring at another grave in confusion. "It's nothing."

He walked away with Felix following suit. "Felix."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember anyone with the name Gon?"

"Never heard of anyone with that name," Felix replied a bit curious at the subject.

"I thought so."

They both proceeded to head to a place to relax for the time being. Neither knowing the history behind the grave, nor the common enemy linked to it.

* * *

[ **Guilty Crown OST - Krone End** ]

 **I do not own anything from the Guilty Crown Series. I know I use certain elements from other series like Naruto, the soundtrack from Guilty Crown. I just thought the song really fit in well with the situation, and the extra abilities make the story interesting. I know this was a short chapter, and the action was limited. The next chapter should satisfy. Thanks for reading an update that took a while.**

' **Til next time, XxUzumaki45xX, Out.**


End file.
